Les anneaux de l'amour
by MelMalfoy
Summary: Après la sixième année, Hermione apprend qu'elle était adopté et qu'elle doit se marier!rnPourquoi, et avec qui elle se mariera? Lisez pour le savoir! Chapitre 13 ENFIN poster!
1. Découverte

Chapitre 1 

Il faisait beau dehors, une parfaite journée pour un retour à la maison. Mais dans le train de Poudlard, il y avait trois meilleurs amis qui n'étaient pas d'humeur à célébrer le début des vacances. Dans la cabine, il régnait un lourd silence que Ron et Hermione n'essayaient absolument pas de rompre. Tout le long du trajet, Harry ne dit pas un mot et regarda par la fenêtre, désespéré de son retour chez les Dursleys.

Le train s'arrêta finalement à la gare et Harry regarda sur la plate-forme. Il identifia sans aucune difficulté les parents de Ron qui avaient l'air fatigué et sur le pont d'en mourir. Il aperçut non loin les d'Hermione qui discutaient avec un autre couple qui avait l'air à être des gens d'une extrême intelligence et assez bien placé dans la société. Il tourna sa tête pour enfin faire face à ses deux amis depuis le début du trajet.

-'Mione? Qui est le couple qui est avec tes parents?

Surprise d'avoir entendu Harry parler, elle ne répondait pas tout de suite.

-Euh...je ne sais pas du tout! Je ne les ai jamais vus.

-Ah! Okay! Dit...tes parents ont l'air un peu nerveux.

Hermione allait répondre pour profiter de cette belle occasion de parler à Harry, mais il était déjà temps de débarquer du train. Hermione prit ses bagages et la cage de Pattenrond et de dirigea vers ses parents qui ne la vit point arriver.

-Bonjour tout le monde !

Ces parents sursautèrent, l'a prirent dans leurs bras et lui on fait la bise en lui souhaitant un bon retour.

-Oh! Avant que nous l'oubliions, s'exclama Mme Granger, ces sont les Manchester, nous pourrons discuter de leur présence une fois rendue à la maison.

-D'accord, nous pourrons partir une que j'aurais dit au revoir à Harry et Ron. Ah! Et bonjour cher Manchester, désolé pour mon impolitesse.

Mme et M. Manchester se regardèrent avec un sourire très fier à voir Hermione aussi bien élevée. Hermione approcha Harry et Ron pour leur dire ses salutations. Ils discutèrent quelques instants pour décider quand ils de rencontreront. Hermione fit un petit bonjour aux Weasleys et partit fans la direction de ses parents. Mais sur le chemin elle tomba face à face avec Malfoy.

-Tu cherches tes petits parents moldus, Granger?

-Pousse-toi petite fouine!

-Tu me dois respect sang-de-bourbe! Et attention à ce que tu fais, car je tiens à être préfet en chef l'an prochain et je te le ferai payer avec tes petits amis saint Potter et le Pauvre!

-Ouuuuuu... j'en tremble déjà de peur! Et en plus, Dumbledore ne choisira jamais un crétin comme toi comme préfet en chef. Désole, mais je dois retrouver mes parents et les Manchester!

-Euh? Quoi? Qu'est-ce que les Manchester feraient avec des moldus et une sang-de-bourbe? !

Hermione ignora cette dernière remarque, ne sachant pas quoi répondre et rejoignit ses parents. M. Granger prit les valises d'Hermione et le petit groupe se dirigea vers la voiture. Une fois démarrée, ils partirent tous vers la maison Granger. On arriva devant la mais, un beau petit cottage situé dans une petite banlieue tranquille de Londres. Les hommes déchargèrent la voiture tandis que les filles rentrèrent dans la maison. Hermione alla porter Pattenrond dans sa chambre et commença à vider ses valises, que son père avait déposé dans sa chambre.

-Hermione chérie? ! Est-ce que tu peux descendre au salon s'il te plaît? Nous aimerions te parler, cria sa mère du bas des escaliers.

Après quelques minutes, la jeune gryffondor apparue dans le salon. Ses parents étaient assis sur le divan et les Manchester sur des chaises à côte. L'air était sérieuse et Hermione n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

-Hum... Hermione? bredouilla sa mère, est-ce que tu te serais déjà demandé pourquoi tu avais des pouvoir de magie?

-Bah... non pas vraiment, j'ai toujours cru que j'avais simplement un don spécial.

Cette question l'énerva un peu. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre et où ses parents voulaient en venir.

-Et bien, c'est parce que nous t'avons adopté, commença son père, par des sorciers. Évidemment les Manchester.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle de pinça pour être sûre qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

-Nous sommes vraiment désolés de devoir faire ça comme ça, la voix de M. Manchester se fit entendre. Nous voulions venir plus tôt, mais nous n'avions jamais la chance. Maintenant que tu as 16 ans, nous avons décidé que ça serait maintenant le temps.

-Et pourquoi n'êtes vous pas venu avant?

-Pour te protéger du mage noir, déclara Mme Manchester, nous sommes une des familles la plus anciennes des familles de sorciers et une des mieux placée dans la société, tout comme les Malfoys. Et avec la menace de Voldemort, nous ne voulions pas que tu sois risquée! Mais maintenant nous savons que tu sais très bien te défendre et surtout que tu es la meilleure élève de Poudlard. Nous avons décidé que le temps était venu pur toi de venir habiter avec nous. Si tu le souhaites bien sûre, nous te forçons à rien.

-Mais...euh... je ne sais pas du tout. Ça vient de me tomber dessus comme une brique sur la tête! Toutes ces pourrais-je partir comme ça?

-Nous te comprenons ma puce, nous ne t'obligeons à rien. Mais balance tout les pours et les contres. Nous pouvons attendre pour ta réponse.

-Je monte à ma chambre, jy penserais et je ferai savoir ma décision d'ici la fin de la soirée.

Hermione monta nébuleusement à sa chambre. Ne sachant pas quoi penser. Toutes ses pensées se chamboulaient dans sa tête dans un désordre chaotique. Elle se glissa sur son lit et pensa en flattant son chat qui était confortablement roulé dans une petite boule.

Je ne suis pas une sang-de-bourbe! C'est bizarre de le dire, mais c'est vrai!! Mais je ne veux pas laisser maman et papa...quoiqu'ils ne soient pas mes vrais parents. Mais c'est tout de même eux qui m'ont élevée! Donc ce sont mes parents! AAHHH!!!! C'est le seul contre dont je peux penser. Mes pours...je serais riche! WWOO!! NON!!! Hermione! Tu n'es toujours pas si superficielle que ça! Mais j'avoue que c'est un plus! Bon...je suis si superficielle que ça! J'ai du sang pur! Est-ce que j'aimerais voir la tête de Malfoy quand il va le savoir! Mais oui! Il connaît les Manchester en plus!! AH!! Que c'Est dure de choisir! Je n'ai jamais eu à faire un choix aussi difficile!!!!

Elle s'est fait interrompre dans ses pensées quand sa mère, et bien adoptive, cogna à la porte.

-Désolé chérie si je te dérange. Le souper est prêt !

-Maman? Si je peux toujours t'appeler comme ça? Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire!

Mme Granger s'approcha de sa fille adoptive et s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Oh, ma pauvre puce! Je sais que c'est dure! Mais je ne te forcerais pas à rester ici! Je ne veux que ton bonheur! Et si ton bonheur est chez les Manchester, et bien ce sera comme ça. Ils sont très gentils et je crois que tu ne manqueras de rien. Et tu seras plus proche à ton monde. Bon, je dois aller finir quelques petites choses pour le souper. Réfléchis encore un peu et tu descendras.

-Merci maman!

Hermione attendit encore quelques minutes et décida de descendre. Elle s'assit à sa place habituelle. Elle fit un sourire aux Manchester qui étaient assis devant elle. Le souper se passa remarquablement bien, sans trop de moment silencieux et gênant. On discuta de différents sujets, surtout sur des choses moldues dont les Manchester étaient curieux. Le souper était terminé et le dessert était servi. Tout à coup, Hermione changea le sujet.

-Euh...désolé tout le monde, je sais que pour certains les laveuses et sécheuses sont très intéressantes, mais j'ai une annonce à faire.

Tous les yeux se rivèrent sur elle.

-J'ai décidé que j'habiterai...sa gorge se serra...chez...sa voix se cassa...les...Manchester.

Elle laissa une larme verser quand elle vit l'expression des Grangers. Sa mère adoptive avait les yeux pleins d'eaux et elle se retenait pour ne pas pleurer. Son père adoptif vu qu'elle se sentait mal et qu'elle avait peur de leur faire mal.

-N'inquiète-toi pas mon poussin, nous serons toujours là pour toi et nous allons t'écrire, lui dit son père.

Il lui fit un grand sourire qu'elle retourna avec difficulté. Les Manchester étaient ravis mais très inconfortable.

-Nous partirons demain matin, dit aimablement M. Manchester, ça te donneras du temps pour te préparer et une dernière nuit avec les Granger. Tu pourras venir les visiter quand tu le voudras.

-Ah! Quelle impolitesse! Mon nom est Diana et lui c'est William. Ça nous avait complètement sorti de la tête.

Le dessert étant fini, Hermione et sa mère Granger monta à sa chambre pour défaire ses valises qu'elle avait défait quelques heures auparavant. Hermione essaya de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Tu sais, avoir su, je n'aurais pas défait mes valises, dit-elle suivi d'un petit rire nerveux.

-Oh! Ne t'en fait pas! Ça nous donne du temps pour parler! Et ne te sens pas mal! On va bien s'en sortir.

-Je sais, mais vous allez me manquer!

-Toi aussi. Mais on va s'écrire. Changeons de sujet! Et puis? Tu as un petit ami?

Hermione rougit de gêne. On aurait dit Ron.

-Euh...non...j'ai ...j'...je n'ai pas de copain. Et non...avant que tu me le demandes, je ne suis pas intéressée par Harry ou Ron! C'est comme des frères!

-Je n'allais rien demander! En passant, qui était ce **beau** jeune homme à qui tu parlais à la gare?

-Malfoy?! À ce n'est qu'un crétin qui me rend la vie dure! Mais je dois avouer qu'il est vraiment beau, musclé, sexy...

Elle continue avec des yeux rêveurs sous les yeux de sa mère très enjouée.

-Mais ça reste quand même Malfoy!

Sa mère l'a regarda et partit à rire. Elles continuèrent à faire les valises en parlant de trucs de filles jusqu'à la fin. Après avoir tout préparé, Hermione se prépara pour se coucher. Elle se glissa sous les couvertes et entendit son père cogner à la porte.

-Bonne nuit chérie! Fait des beaux rêves! Je t'aime!

-Bonne nuit papa!

Il lui donna un bizou sur le front, ferma la lumière et la porte. Hermione repensa dans sa tête de toute sa journée. Elle s'était réveillée ce matin une « sang-de-bourbe » et elle se coucha une sang pure.

Ça va être différent maintenant. Je crois que je vais changer encore plus! Tant qu'à découvrir que je suis une sans pure et que je fais parti d'une famille riche et puissante; on va mettre le paquet! Il y aura une nouvelle Hermione! Je vais changer d'apparence en même temps! La petite Hermione toute innocente et fille de moldus a vu ces derniers jours!

Avec cette dernière pensée, elle s'endormit dans un sommeil profond où elle rêva de la réaction de tout le monde.

_Voici le premier chapitre! J'ai hâte d'entendre de vos nouvelles! Désolé pour les expressions québécoises qui seraient dure a comprendre!_


	2. Nouvelle vie

**Chapitre 2**

Hermione se réveilla difficilement. Le soleil était levé et les petits oiseaux faisaient tweet! tweet! Même qu'il y en avait un sur le bord de se fenêtre qu'elle aurait aimé assommer.

-Ah! NON! Mais la ferme!!! Putain d'oiseau fatiguant!! Pattenrond! Aille le chat! Ça te disait de faire ton travail et d'attraper ce foutue pit-pit!

Pattenrond ouvra on oeil et le referma; trop paresseux et occupé à faire le chat de salon.

-Ah! Tu chasses seulement quand c'est le mauvais moment! Non, mais tu es un vrai chat?

Hermione se leva brusquement. Le chat ouvrit ses yeux et la regardait. Après quelques secondes, il bâilla et de rendormit.

-Messemble que tu es fatigué! Tu dors tout le temps!!!

Elle alla à sa malle pour sortir une tenue pour sa journée. Elle grimaça à voir ce qu'elle avait comme vêtements.

Pfff! Il faut vraiment que je change de garde-robe. Disons que j'ai jamais remarqué auparavant que je n'avais aucun goût vestimentaire! Bah, quand j'aurais la chance... j'irais magasiner

Elle décida de porter des pantacourts en jeans avec des gougounes aux pieds. Comme haut elle décida de mettre une camisole noire très simple.

Et dire que c'est ce que j'ai de mieux! Il faudrait peut-être que je fais quelque chose avec ces foutues cheveux!

À cette pensée, Diana rentra dans la chambre.

-Oh! Bonjour Diana! Euh...maman?

-Ça va chérie, tu vas t'habituer. Je peux t'aider avec quelque chose? Tu as l'air pensive.

-Bah...c'est que j'aimerais faire quelque chose avec cette foutue crinière! Les avoir lisses seraient un bon début!

-Ah! Très simple! Je le ferai pour toi ici, mais rendu au manoir tu pourras le faire toi-même. Démélus Lissium!

D'un simple coup de baguette, les cheveux d'Hermione se démêlèrent et devinrent lisse. Hermione était surprise. Elle remarqua que c'était déjà un gros changement et qu'elle était plutôt sexy!

Mmmmm...j'aimerais voir le visage de Draco maintenant. Quoi?!?!? Depuis quadn je l'appelle par son nom et que je veux qu'il soit intéressé?!?! Non, mais ça ne va pas la tête?!

-Oh! Hermione! Ça te vieillit et puis-je dire que tu feras tourner des têtes?

Hermione rougit et trouva le sol très captivant tout d'un coup.

-Merci...au fait, je voulais me trouver un nouveau style. J'en ai marre d'être habillée comme une petite fille; j'ai 16 ans!

-Tu acceptes qu'on aille magasiné? J'adore magasiné! Et de plus, tu as raison! Tu as vu tes formes? Désolé si je suis directe...mais tu es très bien développé. Ça me surprend que tu n'aies pas de copain!

Hermione rougit encore de plus belle.

-Désolé si je te gêne! Bon allons manger un petit quelque chose!

Sur ce, elles descendirent à la cuisine pour manger un petit déjeuner. Après avoir manger, Hermione rassembla tout ses choses et dit au revoir aux Grangers. Ils utilisèrent le foyer pour voyager. Un après l'autre, il cria « le Manoir Manchester ». Quand fit le toute à Hermione, elle envoya un baiser volant à ceux qu'elle avait appelé ses parents depuis 16 ans. Une fois arrivé au manoir, Hermione n'en revenait pas ses yeux de la beauté de la maison. Ses parents l'emportèrent à sa chambre. Elle était spacieuse avec un gros lit baldaquin et un chandelier au plafond (Na. Chambre comme dans ce que fille veut). Hermione déballa ses valises et rangea ses choses dans les commodes et armoires. Après avoir tout rangé ses choses, elle décida d'aller explorer sa nouvelle maison. En commençant par sa chambre. Annexée a sa chambre, était une magnifique salle de bain privée. Quand elle sortit de sa chambre, il y avait un escalier, devant elle, il y avait la chambre de ses parents qui avait aussi un escalier devant. Les deux paires d'escaliers se rejoignit pour n'en faire qu'une. Des escaliers en marbre avec un tapis rouge et or avec des armureries de la famille avec celle des gryffondors.

Bon, donc tout mes ancêtres ont été des gryffondors, bon à savoir!

Elle descendit les escaliers et se retrouva dans un chaleureux salon. À côté de la chambre de ses parents se trouvait un bureau. L'entrée produisait un petit balcon dans le salon. Devant les escaliers, il y avait une baie vitrée qui montrait un magnifique paysage. De chaque côté de la pièce il y avait des portes françaises. Celle de gauche donnait sur la salle à manger et la cuisine qui séparée avec une superbe porte battante. À la droite, il y avait le foyer et la porte d'entrée. Le foyer s'ouvrait sur un plus grand salon fait pour les bals et les invités. Dans le plus gros salon, il y avait les escaliers qui menaient au sous-sol. Elle descendit voir ce qu'il y avait. Les escaliers s'ouvraient sur une salle de billard. Bien entendu, il y avait une table de billard, mais aussi un foyer avec des fauteuils qui formaient le fumoir et un bar. Au fond, il y avait un corridor avec cinq portes. Celle du fond contenait une piscine creusée avec un spa et un sauna. Derrière une des portes, à son super gros étonnement, il y avait un cinéma maison.

C'est pour ça qu'ils n'étaient pas intéressés à la télévision.

Derrière les trois autres portes se trouvaient des chambres d'invitées avec chacune leur salle de bain privée. Chacune des pièces étaient grandes et luxueuses. Elle regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'il était déjà l'heure du dîner. Elle remonta au premier étage, traversa le grand salon, le foyer, le petit salon et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Elle y trouva sa mère et son père.

-Et puis? Tu as faites ta petite tournée de la maison, demanda son père

-Euh...oui...elle est très belle.

-Bien, assieds toi! Le dîner va être servi et on a quelque chose d'important à t'annoncer.

Hermione s'exécuta et regarda perplexement ses parents, ne sachant plus à quoi s'attendre.

-Tu sais que Voldemort est de retour, demanda sa mère.

-Eh bien oui! Je l'ai même vu de mes propres yeux.

Ses parents étaient surpris et un peu inquiet. Sa mère poursuivit...

-Bon...et bien...depuis longtemps il envisage de nous faire des mangemorts; étant une des plus vieilles familles de sorciers, puissantes et riches. De puis, depuis que Lucius est enfermé et que son fils refuse de prendre sa relève, Voldemort s'acharne encore plus sur nous.

Hermione était totalement surprise de savoir que Draco ne voulait pas devenir un mangemort; ce n'était pas ce qu'il projetait depuis tant d'année.

-Et nous n'avions aucuns choix...si nous voulions que tout nos propriétés restent dans la famille et qui ne soient pas volées par Voldemort, il faut que tu te maries avant tes 18 ans et que tu tombes enceinte avant tes 20.

Hermione resta abasourdie, elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle entendait.

-C'est donc pour ça que vous vouliez que je reviennes ici, vociféra Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas tout chère, commença son père, si tu n'es pas mariée et ne tombe pas enceinte, ce n'est pas seulement la propriété qu'on perdra, mais ton héritage.

-Je me fous de tout ça!!! Le 19 septembre je vais avoir 17 ans!!!

-Nous comprenons, mais il y a un dernier petit détail...sinon tu perdras tous tes pouvoirs, tu ne pourras plus jamais revoir le monde magique et tu ne pourras plus communiqué avec aucuns de tes amis!

-Nous voulions seulement t'informer pour que tu le saches, finit sa mère.

Hermione resta perplexe et sue qu'elle devait remplir ses obligations, sinon elle ne pourrait plus revoir Harry ou Ron.

-Ah! Chérie! Parlons de chose moins sérieuse! Tu m'avais dit que tu voulais changer de style, que dirais-tu d'aller magasiner aujourd'hui?

-Biensûre! Ça me ferait un grand plaisir, surtout s'il faut que je me trouve un mari!

-Oh...on magasinera pour une robe de bal aussi! Nous en donnons un et il s'en vient à grand pas!

Après que le dîner fut terminé, les femmes Manchester quittèrent la maison pour magasiner tandis que William resta au manoir pour jouer aux billards avec quelques personnes. Hermione était partie quand les jeunes arrivèrent, l'un d'eux était Draco Malfoy.

-AAHH!! Bonjour Draco! Comment va ta mère? Diana s'inquiète terriblement pour elle! Vous venez toujours au bal j'espère!

-Bonjour M. Manchester! Je crois qu'elle récupère de la perte de mon père. Ne vous inquiétiez pas, nous venons toujours au bal. J'ai particulièrement hâte de voir votre fille! Je suis sûr qu'elle est aussi charmante que votre femme!

-Mmmm...merci je ne peux prendre ça que pour un compliment! Est-ce que peut-être qu'elle t'intéresse? Elle est très jolie! Une « chicks » comme vous, les jeunes diraient?

-LOL! Tant que ça? Arrêtez, vous me donnez encore plus le goût de la rencontrer!

-Tu sais, tu serais un parfait candidat pour épouser ma fille! Même rang que nous, riche et puissant. Sans parler de complètement charmant! J'espère qu'elle trouvera quelqu'un dans ton genre.

-S.V.P, arrêtez les flatteries!

Ainsi continua la discussion...pendant ce temps, Hermione s'amusa et apprenait à connaître sa mère. Elles firent beaucoup de boutiques. Sa mère lui apprit plusieurs sorts pour ses cheveux et le maquillage. Hermione eut une nouvelle garde-robe et elle l'adorait! Elle avait même de nouveau sous-vêtement sexy et tout. Maintenant venait le temps de la robe. Elle se décida sur une robe avec une coupe princesse sans manches ou bretelles. Elle était noir satinée avec un reflet de rouge. Elle lui allait comme un gant. Mère et fille décidèrent de rentrer après une après-midi de magasinage intensif. Elles arrivèrent juste à temps pour le souper.

_Je précises a noter que tout personnage appartient a JK mais les Manchester sont venu de mon imagination! Je commences le Cegep bientot, donc je vais essayer de poster le plus de chapitres possibles avant!_


	3. Bal de sortie en société

_Merci pour le monde qui m'envoie des reviews. J'ai l'histoire écrite pratiquement jusqu'au chapitre 11. Mais il faut que je me décide sur quelque chose. Il me reste juste à taper. Tout le monde a hâte de voir la réaction de Draco...et bien vous le saurai très bientôt ! ï Les personnages originales appartiennent a JK, mais les parents adoptifs d'Hermione m'appartiennent : P. Un petit secret...j'ai eu leur nom de famille en pensant à mon équipe de soccer préféré, Manchester United :P Bon et voilà le 3eme chapitre !_

**Chapitre 3**

Plusieurs jours passèrent et Hermione s'était habituée à sa nouvelle vie. Chaque avant-midi, elle allait se promener à cheval sur la propriété Manchester. En après-midi, elle allait faire quelques longueurs de piscine et ensuite relaxait dans le spa et le sauna. Dans la soirée, elle discutait avec ses parents dans le petit salon.

Le jour du bal était enfin arrivé ! Elle prit sa promenade matinale comme tout les jours et après le dîner elle commença, elle commença à se préparer. Elle s'est fait une manucure française et testa plusieurs coiffures. Elle était enfin prête quand le bal avait commencé. Tous les invités étaient déjà arrivés ! Quand elle était pour rentrer, les portes françaises étaient fermées et on l'annonça comme si elle était une princesse. Ce qu'elle trouva bien comique.

-Maintenant, nous vous présentons la fille de M et Mme Manchester...Hermione Manchester !!!

Les portes s'ouvrirent et tout le monde l'a trouvèrent resplendissant, surtout un certain Draco Malfoy. Elle l'aperçue qui l'a regardait avec une certaine intensité et extase dans les yeux, mais ce dernier ne l'avait pas reconnu comme la petite Granger.

AAAAAAAAAHHHH !!!! Draco me regarde ! Hen ? Mon dieu ! On dirait qu'il a un faible pour moi ! Quoi ?!?! Est-ce que je suis folle ? Non, mais je dois très malade pour penser ça ! Pour lui je ne suis qu'une sang-de-bourbe.

Après cette réflexion, elle salua quelques personnes et évita Draco toute la soirée. Quelques heures passèrent et elle décida de remonter à sa chambre pour se coucher.

Le lendemain elle se réveilla avec un superbe sourire. Elle se leva et prit sa douche. Ensuite elle se tressa les cheveux et mit son habit d'équitation. Toute prête, elle descendit prendre son déjeuner avec ses parents.

-Bonjour Hermione ! Tu as l'air d'être bien heureuse à matin. Y aurait-il un jeune homme au bal qui t'aurait donné ce grand sourire, questionna sa mère.

Hermione revint rouge cramoisi, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

-Oh...ne fait pas cette tête ! Une tonne de beaux jeunes hommes étaient près à tout faire pour toi et étaient à tes pieds ! Ou peut-être que c'est quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Papa...qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ça ?

-J'ai remarqué un certain jeune homme qui te fixait de loin et tu avais l'air très bien apprécié.

-De qui tu parles ?

-Draco Malfoy.

-Non, mais tu délires ? Moi ? Apprécier les regards de Draco Malfoy ? Ça sera quand Rogue se lavera les cheveux avec du shampoing ! Ça, ça ne se présentera JAMAIS !! On va à la même école et on s'est toujours détesté !

Mais elle n'a pas convaincu ses parents avec cette réponse aussi vite sortie de sa bouche. Avant qu'ils posent autres questions, elle fut sauvée par des hiboux. Elle avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard. Énervée, elle ouvrit le parchemin avec empressement et lue la lettre tout haut.

« Voici votre liste de matériel pour cette année. Comme à chaque année, le train partira à 11h tapant à la plateforme 9 ¾.

Nous sommes aussi dans la meilleure et heureuse obligation de vous annoncer que vous êtes la préfète en chef de Poudlard pour cette année. Félicitations Mlle Manchester ! »

-AAh !! SUPER !! Je suis préfète en chef !!!

-Que je suis fier de toi ma cocotte ! ON ira chercher tes choses demain après-midi.

-D'accord ! Que j'ai hâte ! Il ne reste plus qu'une semaine avant la rentrée ! J'ai hâte de revoir tout le monde ! (na : je sais...d'habitude ils reçoivent la lettre 1 mois à l'avance...mais bon...pour le but de l'histoire ce n'est pas si grave).

La semaine passa trop lentement au goût de la jeune gryffondor. C'en était pratiquement agonisant ! Mais enfin le grand jour arriva ! Elle se dirigea au King's Cross avec joie et anticipation. Pratiquement tout le monde était arrivé, à part Harry et Ron qui arrivait toujours à la dernière minute. Son père apporta ses bagages dans la cabine des préfets en chef, quand il revint, il croisa Malfoy.

-Bonjour jeune homme ! Comment vas-tu considérant que tu retournes à l'école ?

-Pareil bien ! Comme je l'avais prédit, j'ai été nommé préfet en chef !

-Félicitations ! Bon je crois que je vais allé dire mes au revoirs à ma fille pour qu'elle puisse se rendre à a sa cabine.

Avec ceci, M. Manchester partit et rejoint sa petite famille. Ils dirent tous leurs au revoirs et à la prochaine. Avec tout ça de fait, Hermione alla s'asseoir dans sa cabine. Son homologue masculin n'était toujours pas rentré. Elle décida de lire un peu avant que le train parte. Finalement, une minute avant que le train avance, il arriva, à son grand étonnement, c'était Malfoy.

-Wow ! Une nouvelle a surpassé Granger !! Non, mais ça me surprend ! Félicitations Miss Manchester !

-Désolé de briser ton petit cœur Malfoy, mais Granger comme tu dis et Miss Manchester est la même personne. Donc, si je gâche ton party, bien j'en suis bien ravie !

_Désolé s'il est plus court ! Mais les prochains seront pareil, il a fallut que je resépare mes chapitres. Et je voulais vous faire un tit suspense pour la réplique et la réaction de Malfoy ï Je sais...c'est méchant ! Envoyez moi vos reviews ! _


	4. Étonnement du changement

_Merci pour les reviews encore! Désolé si je n'ai pas décrit Draco durant le bal, mais je trouvais un peu inutile, car le bal était visé que sur Hermione. Mais je peux vous le décrire présentement...comme à l'habitude il est ultra sexy avec ses supers yeux et cheveux et il était simplement habiller en tuxedo noir et blanc. Hihi ! Bon vous allez ENFIN avoir la réaction de Draco ! :P_

**Chapitre 4**

-La vache ! Non mais, ça t'a fait du bien un été ! Puis-je dire que tu as l'air canon ?

-Si tu le désires, mais pourquoi t'intéresserais-tu à moi ? Parce que tout d'un coup je suis une sang pure ?!

Avec cela, Draco s'approcha et appuya une de ses mains contre le mur derrière Hermione et approcha son visage à deux pouces de celui d'Hermione. Elle ne pouvait que regarder dans ses beaux yeux bleu acier et sentir sa chaude respiration.

-Parce que tu es absolument délectable ! Même si tu n'aurais pas découvert tes vrais parents, présentement je serais en train de faire ça...

-Faire quoi ?

Draco plaqua ses lèvres sur ceux de la jeune fille et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il entra sa langue dans sa bouche et débuta une danse langoureuse avec celle d'Hermione. Elle succomba au baiser, ne sachant pas quoi d'autre faire.

Non, mais je dois rêver !!! Merde qu'il embrasse comme un dieu ! QUOI !?!?! Je vais aller voir Mme Pomfresh à la seconde que j'aurais la chan-

Tout à coup, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, dans l'entrée se trouva Harry et Ron avec un visage d'embarras.

-Euh....désolé...nous ne savions pas, balbutia le roux.

-Nous cherchions Hermione, continua Harry.

Et avec ce, ils fermèrent la porte et partirent. Hermione toute déboussolée, n'a pas eu le temps de répondre. Après ce baiser, Draco avait l'air fier de lui-même et ne lui adressa pas la parole le restant du voyage. A part quand fut le temps de se changer.

-Hey Gran...euh...Manchester, c'est le temps de se changer !

-Comme si j'allais vraiment faire ça devant toi !

-Ne te gêne pas devant moi ! J'en ai vu une tonne ! De plus, je te lance le défi et je suis persuadé que tu n'es même pas game !

Elle le regarda rageusement, comment pouvait-il mettre en doute le courage d'un gryffondor ? Toujours les yeux braquer sur lui, elle dézippa son gilet Roca Wear pour lui laisser à découvert sa brassière noir bien remplie. Elle continua et défit les boutons de son jeans. Elle se retrouva en brassière et en string devant son pire ennemi, qui commençait plutôt à être nerveux.

Non ! Mais faut surtout pas que mon putain de bambou (na dsl loll mais c'est mon fiancé qui dit tjrs ça en déconnant) devienne dure ! SURTOUT pas pour elle ! Mais est trop désirable !

Il se gifla mentalement pendant qu'elle mit sa jupe qui était devenu hyper courte et sa chemise serrée ! Hermione était très fière d'elle, maintenant venu le tour à Malfoy de ce changer. Il enleva sa chemise pour laisser en pleine évidence son torse et son dos bien musclé (na svp ne bavez pas trop !) qui fit fondre Hermione. Après avoir enlevé son pantalon, elle remarqua qu'il portait des boxers bien moulant pouvant montrer son excitation d'il y a quelques minutes (na encore ne bavez pas trop !) et Hermione rougit de gêne. Draco de son côté n'était aucunement gêné, même qu'il en était fier !

Le train arriva enfin à sa destination et tous les élèves s'empressèrent de descendre du train. Le regarde d'Hermione et Draco se croisa, Hermione était gênée à en mourir. Les élèves de premières années étaient accompagnés par Hagrid, le garde chasse. Le reste se trouvèrent des calèches pour se diriger vers le château. Comme de raison, Hermione devait partager la sienne avec Draco. Celui-ci lui ouvra la porte comme un gentleman avec un petit sourire coquin et charmeur. Une fois rentrés dans le château, les élèves rentrèrent et alla s'asseoir à leur table respective et attendirent les premières années. Hermione aperçue Ron et Harry et se précipita vers sa place habituelle, en face d'eux. Harry remarqua que c'était la jeune fille, ou plutôt beauté, qui avait sa langue dans la bouche de Draco dans le train.

-Euh...désolé...mais cette place est réservée pour une de nos amies. Tu dois t'avoir trompé de table, les serpentards c'est pas là, dit Harry en pointant la table des serpentards.

-Merci beaucoup ! Je change un tout petit peu cet été et je deviens une serpentard ! Quel accueil !

-Hermione ?! Non mais ? Que tu as changé cet été ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans ta cabine avec Malfoy ?

Hermione ne savait pas quo répondre et à cette instant, les premières années firent leur entrée dans la grande salle. Elle était sauvée pour l'instant. Les premières années firent répartis dans leur maison respective, ensuite arriva le discours de Dumbledore.

-Bienvenue à tous et à toutes ! Vous devinez sûrement le début de mon discours, dit-il avec un sourire moqueur. La forêt interdite est interdite comme vous pouvez le deviner par le nom. Tous les articles inventés par les jumeaux Weasleys sont formellement interdits. Si vous voulez plus de détails, allez au bureau de Rusard. Maintenant, pour les choses plus plaisantes, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que la famille Manchester a retrouvé leur fille bien-aimée et elle est parmi nous aujourd'hui. Mlle Manchester, s'il vous plaît approchez !

Tous les élèves de la grande salle regardaient autour d'eux pour savoir qui était la fille des Manchester. Hermione se leva toute gênée. Tout le monde se vira vers elle et la regarda perplexement, sachant qu'elle était descendante de parents moldus, pour tout ce qu'ils savaient. Surtout que la famille Manchester était une grande famille de sorcier de sang pur. Pendant qu'elle se rendait à l'avant, un jeune serpentard se leva et cria :

-Hey Granger ! Vas te rassir ! On sait tous que tu n'es pas une sang pure !!!

Hermione le foudroya de son regard et décida de lever la tête et d'y aller avec fierté.

-Désolé, 5 points seront déjà enlevés aux serpentards ! En effet, Hermione est vraiment une Manchester. En même temps, je vais vous annoncer que Miss Manchester est votre nouvelle préfète en chef. Ainsi que son homologue masculin est Draco Malfoy !

Draco se leva et faisait des petits saluements de la main et remercia son public bien-aimée. Ce qui fit rire Hermione.

Regarde comment il est si sûr de lui et si prétentieux !

-Vous pouvez vous rassir Miss Manchester et après le souper j'aurai à vous parler.

Elle se rassit et le destin commença. Tout le monde se régalait avec délice. Hermione essayait d'éviter le sujet de la cabine à tout prix le sujet de la cabine, mais malheureusement échoua. Harry pouvait être tellement insistant et persévérant.

-En revenant à ma question de tout à l'heure...que faisais-tu avec Malfoy dans ta cabine ?

-Euh...je ne vois pas de quoi tu peux bien parler, menti la jeune gryffodondor avec une voix d'innocence.

-Oh...tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Pour te le rappeler...tu avais ta langue propulsé dans sa bouche !

-Ah ! Ça ?! Dit-elle très nerveusement en cherchant un mensonge. Et bien...il m'as prise par surprise c'est tout. Rien pour se fâcher. Très innocent et anodin.

-Et pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dit que tu étais une Manchester ?

-Euh...ben...avec le bal et tout...j'ai oublié quoi ?

-Autres secrets que nous devrions savoir ?

-Ben...euh...pas très non...c'est tout ce qu'il y a sur ce sujet ou n'importe qu'elle autre.

Mais elle le savait très bien qu'il y avait autre son mariage. Mais si Harry le saurait, il pèterait les plombs et essayera de convaincre Hermione de se rebeller, ainsi qu'il maudirait encore plus Voldemort.

Le festin prit fin et les élèves rentrèrent dans leur dortoir. Dumbledore approcha Draco et Hermione, qui l'attendaient à l'entrée de la grande salle.

_Voilà le 4eme chapitre ! Je tape le plus de chapitre que je peux avant que le cégep commence. Malheureusement...j'ai seulement aujourd'hui et vendredi pour taper avant la semaine prochaine, donc je ferai de mon possible la semaine prochaine après le travail...je vous le promets tous ;) Cette fic est ma première, donc je ne suis pas encore convaincue qu'elle est vraiment bonne...mais bon ! Et hop je vais commencer le chapitre 5 pour vous !_


	5. Confidences

_Je suis en feu!!! Mon 2eme chapitre depuis à matin et j'ai fait un examen de math en plus ! :P Quoi de mieux pour une journée pluvieuse que d'écouter de la musique pour m'inspirer pour mon chapitre 11 et de taper les précédents ! :P_

_Le festin prit fin et les élèves rentrèrent dans leur dortoir. Dumbledore approcha Draco et Hermione, qui l'attendaient à l'entrée de la grande salle._

**Chapitre 5**

-Venez avec moi mes chers, je vais vous reconduire à votre salle commune.

Avec ce, Dumbledore les reconduit jusqu'au tableau d'un magnifique centaure.

-Vous n'avez qu'à choisir un mot de passe et il sera pris en note jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Je vais vous laisser là-dessus jeunes gens.

Draco s'empressa de dire le mot de passe qu'il désirait.

-Draco est foutrement sexy !

-Non, mais tu te fous de ma gueule ? Ça ne sera pas notre mot de passe certain !!

-Et pourquoi pas ? C'est vrai que je suis foutrement sexy, c'est ce que ton regard voulait dire dans le train quand je me suis changé non ? T'aurais aimé mieux « Draco est un Sex God ? »

-Quoi ? Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais sexy, menti la gryffondor, et non je n'aurais rien voulu savoir de celui-là non plus !

Exaspérée, elle dicta le mot de passe au grand plaisir de Draco qui bombait son torse comme en paon et ils rentrèrent dans la salle commune. Une fois rentrée, elle arrêta de fulminer en voyant la surprenante salle commune. (na dsl si je ne décris pas la salle commune, mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée) Elle décida de s'asseoir sur le divan devant le foyer, qu'elle alluma(le foyer la pas le divan huhu ï)

-Hey mon petit chaton...ça te dirais d'aller explorer ma chambre et la salle de bain ?

-Tu n'es qu'un sal pervers tu sais ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que je veux coucher avec toi ?

-Merci du compliment ! Sûrement le baiser que tu m'as cédé dans le train et ces regards provocateurs que tu me lances depuis le bal.

-Il me faut plus que ça, je ne suis pas Pansy Parkinson ! Il me faut aussi la confiance !

-Je suis d'accord sur le point que tu n'es pas Parkinson...tu es désirable au moins. En passant...tu étais ravissante au bal. Et si tu le mets comme ça, pousses toi un peu et on verra qu'est-ce qu'on peut arrangé.

Hermione avait rougie de tous ces compliments.

-J'ai une question pour toi...

-Lance, on verra si tu peux compter !

-Pourquoi refuses-tu d'être un mangemort ?

-Très simple, tant qu'à pouvoir mourir à n'importe quelle seconde, j'aime mieux m'en passé. Et toi ? Vu que j'ai dévoilé un secret, temps pour toi d'en dévoiler un !

Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle décida de se confier à lui.

-Bah...je dois simplement me marier avant mes 18 ans si je veux rester dans le monde sorcier.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Et bien...Voldemort s'acharne sur ma famille depuis ma naissance et c'est le seul marché qu'il on pu conclure sans que je meure.

-C'est un sal mangeur de...j'aime mieux pas continuer ma phrase. Mais si je ne me trompe pas, dans quelques semaines c'est ta fête et tu vas avoir 17 ? Ce n'est pas si dure, choisi le premier sur le bord. Ton ami le saint Potter accepterait !

-C'est justement le problème. Je ne peux même pas, il faut que ce soit avec l'amour de ma vie.

-Et comment comptes-tu le savoir ? Si c'est le bon tout va bien et sinon un bon matin tu te lèves avec pu rien du monde sorcier ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Mes parents m'ont dit que je le saurais la journée de ma fête comment.

-Tu sais, t'es pas si pire que ça à parler. Tu es la première personne en qui j'ai vraiment confiance.

Hermione se sentit légère à cette révélation et eut un sentiment bizarre. Elle croisa le regard de Draco qui avait l'air sincère et qui avait une petite lueur indéchiffrable dedans. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter et se confier l'un à l'autre.

-On est cahnceux !

-Et pourquoi ?

-A cause de toi qui es redevenus une Manchester, on n'a pas de cours jusqu'à mardi et on se trouve à être mercredi soir. Franchement, à l'heure qu'il est, une chance qu'on a pas de cours demain matin !

-Je crois que tu as bien raison, mais le sommeil ne me trouve pas.

-J'ai mes petits trucs si tu veux, dit-il avec charme.

-Tu as encore des idées toi ?!?!

-Bien non ! Viens ici si tu me fais confiance et je te montrerai.

Hermione hésita un bout de temps et s'approche finalement du serpentard qui l'attendait les bras ouvert. Il était allongé et il l'a fit s'allonger sur lui. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle et l'a berça tendrement. Elle se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras et s'endormit avec beaucoup de facilité. De son côté, Draco avait un sentiment de vouloir la protéger, il s'endormit à son tour en tenant Hermione proche de lui.

_Désolé s'il est plus court :P Bon je vais me lancer tout de suite dans le 6eme ! _


	6. Une énigme comme cadeau

_Que je vous gâte aujourd'hui!!! Trois chapitres en ligne! J'écoute le nouveau cd de Britney Spears et j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration pour une danse entre Draco et Hermione...mais je ne vous dévoile pas plus ! De plus, il faut que je me décide sur une chanson hihi ! ï _


	7. Déclaration d'amour

_Voici le 7eme...je le commence tout suite juste pour frustrer ma mère ! J'ai eu des questions sur un des chapitres. Qu'on ne comprenait pas des bouts...c'est que j'avais mit des pour quand ils pensent...mais ils sont parti avec l'ordi que j'ai...donc maintenant les pensées sont centrées... je réparerais l'autre chapitre ;)._

**Chapitre 7**

Il faisait frisquait dehors et aujourd'hui était le grand jour du début du Quidditch. C'était les Serdaigles vs. Les Serpentards. Le match était pour 10h. Beaucoup de filles espéraient que ça ne dure pas trop longtemps pour pouvoir se préparer pour le bal d'Halloween. Ce jour-ci, étant le 31 octobre bien sûr ! Draco sentait sa confiance en lui, sentant qu'il pouvait accomplir de grande chose aujourd'hui. A part avouer son amour pour la jeune gryffondor.

A la grande joie féminine, le match ce termina au bout d'une demi-heure. Serpentard 200 et Serdaigle 80. Hermione descendit proche des vestiaires et piqua l'intérêt de quelques personnes. Tout les serpentards de l'équipe était sortit à part Draco. Elle se demandait qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire.

Je dois lui avouer mon amour ! Non, je ne peux pas ! Elle va me rire dans la face. Non, elle ne ferait jamais quelque chose de pareil. Mais depuis quand Draco Malfoy a peur des filles ? Depuis que tu es éperdument amoureux d'elle. Elle est devenu ma seule raison de vivre, ma seule lueur...non mais attends mec...son énigme ! YES !!! Enfin la réponse que je cherchais ! Un vrai géni !!!

Il sortit de la douche et de dépêcha à s'habiller. Quand il sortit des vestiaires, il fonça dans Hermione, en ne l'ayant pas vu.

-Justement la personne que je voulais voir !

-Avant que tu ailles plus loin, Félicitation pour la victoire !

Elle lui plaqua un bizou sur la joue, étant sur la pointe des pieds ; considérant qu'il était un pied de plus grand qu'elle. Elle s'éloigna et revient bien sur ses pieds quand Draco se pencha et l'embrasse passionnément, même plus passionnément qu'à sa fête. Quand il mit fin au baiser, elle mit sa main sur sa bouche, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

-Hermione, j'ai trouvé la réponse à ton énigme...c'est moi !! Le bonheur pour moi n'est pas l'argent, mais chaque instant passé près de toi. Tu es vraiment ma seule lueur et qui me rend heureux. Et j'ai vraiment l'espoir que je suis l'amour de ta vie. Pour en ce qui concerne que tu me renies, je te comprends, parce que jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'étais jamais capable de t'avouer mon amour grandissant pour toi !

Hermione mit la main sur le jonc blanc qu'elle portait à son cou, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles qu'elle venait d'avoir une déclaration d'amour de Draco Malfoy ; surtout que secrètement, elle y rêvait depuis longtemps. Elle enleva l'anneau de son cou sans rien dire et le mit sur le doigt de Draco. La bague lui allait comme un gant. Les deux anneaux se mirent à briller. Hermione versa une petite larme de joie et Draco l'a serra dans ses bras. Elle s'était tellement rapprochée de lui depuis le début de l'année, elle avait remarqué qu'il avait changé. Mais elle savait dedans son cœur que ce n'était pas juste les apparences et son sang, mais les heures passées ensemble les avait rapproché.

-Bon...c'est pour quand le mariage ? OUF !!!

Hermione lui donna un gros coup de coude dans les côtes. Ils partirent ensemble et Draco plaça son bras possessivement autour de la taille de sa, maintenant, fiancée. Une fois rentrée dans le château, plusieurs élèves ne savaient pas quoi dire ou faire à voir ces deux-là ensemble. Bien évidemment que Ron et Harry ne les avaient pas croisés, parce qu'il y aurait su sang tout partout. Quand ils eurent rentré dans leur salle commune, Draco en avait assez d'avoir attendu pratiquement deux mois, il prit Hermione dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement. Hermione répondit avec délice et plaça ses mains sur le torse bien musclé. Le baiser s'approfondit et on entendit des gémissements des deux parties. Hermione en avait assez et déboutonna la chemise de son amant et lui enleva. Ainsi elle pouvait sentir tous les muscles du torse et du dos a Draco. Il dit de même en voulant voir sa brassière. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et elle enroula sers jambes autour de sa taille. Il se dirigea vers le divan où il l'allongea et s'allongea sur elle. Il l'a caressa doucement ce qui l'a fit gémir de plus belle.

-Hmmm...Draco !

Les caresses continuèrent de plus belle. Tout à coup, ils s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime plus que rien au monde ma chérie et je ne veux pas te presser à rien ! Surtout qu'il serait temps pour toi de te préparer pour le bal. Comme j'ai dit...je ne veux pas te presser et je veux prendre mon temps. Avec toi, ce n'est pas rien de sexuel et je veux que ça soit parfait !

-Je t'adore ! Tu es trop mignon !

-Moui, je sais !

-Idiot prétentieux !

-Moi aussi je t'aime !

Ils s'échangèrent un léger baiser et elle partit dans sa chambre se préparer pour le bal. Après quelques heures, elle était prête. Elle avait mit la robe du bal d l'été, mais avait fait quelques modifications. Elle avait changé la couleur du noir reflétant le rouge, à rouge gryffondor avec de la broderie en or. Elle avait rajouter des manches transparents or. Dans ces cheveux, elle s'était fait des mèches rouges et avait placé un merveilleux diadème en or. Elle avait les cheveux montés. Elle sortit de sa chambre où elle vit un Draco qui l'attendait patiemment.

Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy ! Avec ses pantalons noirs et sa chemise noir ! Et la cravate verte et argent lui va à merveille. Que je suis chanceuse !

-Tu es magnifique ma jolie.

Et il lui donna un léger baiser, mais démontrant tout son affection.

-On est près à partir ?

-Draco ?

-Oui ma puce ?

-Tu n'as pas peur de ce que les gens vont dirent ? Surtout pour ta réputation ?

-Pour une fois dans ma vie, je m'en fou complètement. Le plus important c'est que je t'ai trouvé !

Il prit son visage et lui fit un bizou sur le front et ils sortirent de leur salle commune. Une fois arrivé à l'entrée de la grande salle, elle prit une grande inspiration et ils rentrèrent ensemble avec le bras de Draco autour d'elle. Tout le monde s'arrêta et les regarda. (na : j'imagine une salle complètement silencieuse avec la petit mouche fatiguante ! loll ) Harry et Ron, surtout, n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Ron serra les dents de jalousie. Harry se dit qu'il devrait aller parler à Hermione et remarqua qu'elle avait l'air heureuse. Après quelques minutes, tout le monde reprit discussion. Harry s'approcha du couple...

-Hey Mal...Draco ? Je peux te l'a volé quelques minutes ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois le demander.

Hermione hocha la tête et le suivit hors de la grande salle et dans un petit coin.

-Je crois pourvoir dire que tu es avec Malf...Draco ?

-Oui

-Pourrais-je avoir une petite explication ?

-Je sais que je te le devais. Bon...en gros...je dois marier avant mes 18 ans si je ne veux pas être banni de ce monde et ne plus vous voir à cause de Voldemort.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé à moi ou Ron ?

-Parce qu'il fallait que ce soit l'amour de ma vie. Et à ma fête j'ai reçu une bague et une destinée à cette personne, accompagnées d'une énigme.

-Et Ma...Draco...désolé ! Arrête de me fusiller du regard Hermione ! C'est dur ! Bon...où il rentre dans cette histoire ?

-Justement, l'anneau lui est destiné ! Et depuis le début de l'année qu'on se confie et tout.

-Je suis content que tu sois heureuse et je bénis votre relation. Je ferais tout en moi pour te protéger. Ben...vous protéger.

Hermione lui sauta au cou et le remercia d'être un meilleur ami aussi compréhensible. Ils retournèrent à la grande salle. Elle retourna voir Draco et lui chuchota à l'oreille que tout était correct avec Harry. Ils dansèrent et avant que la soirée soir terminée, Draco et Hermione montèrent à leur chambre.

-Chéri ? Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir dormir ce soir, lui dit Hermione avec une expression téteuse.

-Est-ce qu'il y a une petite lionne qui aimerait se faire bercer ?

-Mmmmmoui !!! Et il annonce un orage à soir et j'ai peur du tonnerre.

-Bon...tu veux venir dormir dans ma chambre ?

Elle lui déploya un superbe sourire et fit signe que oui. Elle couru à sa chambre pour se mettre en pyjama...bon ce n'était pas des pyjamas, mais plutôt une camisole et un boxer serré rose . Elle passa par leur salle de bain pour rejoindre Draco dans sa chambre. Il se trouvait déjà seulement en boxer (ok ne bavez pas trop une fois de plus huhu). Il l'a prit dans ses bras et la coucha sur le lit. Il l'a garda dans ses bras, il l'a berça et lui flatta les cheveux jusqu'à temps qu'elle s'endormit.

-Bonne nuit mon amour, dit-il en se couchant à côté d'elle.

Toute la nuit, ils dormirent collé, Hermione dans les bras de Draco.

_Bon bon bon... voici le 7eme de fait...j'arrête pour le moment, je dois me préparer pour aller à Québec ! Bon a plus tout le monde et j'en tape d'autre demain ! ;) Contiuez a envoyer des reviews !_


	8. Jalousie et Expulsion

_Salut tout le monde! Je suis de retour de Québec et c'était temps !! Une réunion de famille vraiment plate et chiante ! Voici le chapitre 8 tant attendu ! Le chapitre 11 est terminé et le 12 déjà commencé ! Je peux juste m'imaginer votre anticipation ! J'ai pas eu beaucoup de review pour le 7 ! ï Bon je saute à l'écriture !_

**Chapitre 8**

Le lundi suivant, ils se réveillèrent dans les bras de chacun.

-Mmmmmm...on a cours à matin...cours de potion. Je me demande bien quelle réplique je me ferai lancer aujourd'hui ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas 'Mione ! On est en équipe et tu es ma fiancée. Je crois qu'il va te lâcher.

En effet, tout au long du cours, Rogue n'a fait aucune remarque à Hermione. Même qu'il l'a félicita sur sa potion, mais il n'a pas épargné ses camarades gryffondor. Il a enlevé des points à serpentard par contre ! Il gronda avec férocité Pansy Parkinson, quand cette dernière insulta Hermione. « Je te ferai remarquer que Miss Manchester est d'une famille beaucoup plus noble que la tienne, Mlle Parkinson ! » Hermione croyait rêver quand Rogue l'a défendit à ce point. La fin du cours arriva assez vite et tout le monde sortie avec hâte.

-Miss Manchester, venez ici !

-Euh...professeur Rogue ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Non, je voulais seulement vous dire que vous avez fait un bon choix avec M. Malfoy.

-Merci Monsieur, rougit Hermione.

-Bon, je vous libère. Je sens que vous voulez rejoindre votre fiancé.

Pendant ce temps, Draco s'est fait interpellé quand il était sur le point d'arriver à sa salle.

-Hey Malfoy !? Quel sort as-tu lancé à Hermione pour qu'elle soir supposément amoureuse de toi ?

-Je n'ai rien fait Weasley !

-Mon cul ouais ! Elle ne ferait jamais quelque chose du genre, cria Ron en pointant sa baguette sur Draco.

-Weasley, avant de faire quelque chose d'effroyablement stupide, lâche ta baguette.

-Crucio !!!

Draco ferma les yeux en attendant l'impact du sort, mais ne sentit rien ; il sentit quelqu'un s'effondrer sur lui. Il attrapa la personne juste à temps et ouvrit les yeux.

-Non ! Hermione !

Elle était arriver juste au bon moment pour intercepter le sort de Ron. Elle était lacérée de partout et perdait son sang. Ron, effrayé de ce qu'il venait de faire, se sauva. Draco prit Hermione dans ses bras et couru vers l'infirmerie.

-Mme Pomfresh !! A l'aide !!! S.V.P !!! C'est Hermione ! Elle a intercepté un sort qui m'était destiné !

L'infirmière arriva à toute vitesse. Elle fit Draco allonger Hermione sur le lit d'hôpital le plus près. Elle commença tout de suite a soigné les blessures d'Hermione. Draco resta absolument inquiet à mort. Il était tellement énervé, qu'il s'évanoui et frappa sa tête contre le plancher. Mme Pomfresh se retourna pour voir un jeune homme écrasé par terre. Elle le lévita sur un lit à côté d'Hermione. Il n'avait qu'une commotion cérébrale et se réveilla durant la soirée.

-Bonsoir M. Malfoy ! Vous n'avez qu'une petite commotion. Je vais vous garder sous observation pour la nuit.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Mieux, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Je lui ai donné une potion pour qu'elle le récupère sans avoir de besoin d'une transfusion. Je vais aller aviser le directeur de votre réveil, il souhaite vous parler. Et ne vous levez certainement pas de ce lit durant mon départ.

Elle partit tout de suite voir Dumbledore. Quelques minutes passèrent et le directeur apparu.

-M. Malfoy, j'aimerais savoir ce qui c'est passé devant votre salle de préfet.

-Et bien, je retournais à mon dortoir après mon cours de potion quand je me suis fait interpeller par Weasley. Il était fou de rage et croyait que j'avais ensorcelé Hermione. Il a pointé sa baguette sur moi et je lui ai averti de la déposer avant qu'il fasse quelque chose d'éperdument stupide. Après il a fait le sort du Crucio. Hermione était arrivée et s'est placé devant moi et elle l'a reçu de plein fouet.

-Mmmmm...je vois.

L'éclat d'enjouement toujours présent dans les yeux du directeur s'effaça. Après le récit de Draco, qui d'autre mais qu'Harry arriva dans la salle, suivit d'un Ron pâle, nerveux et mal à l'aise. Quand ils rentrèrent, Draco lança un regard noir et glacial à Ron. Harry regardait Ron qui avait détourné les yeux et compris que quelque chose n'était pas correcte. Surtout quand il vit l'expression de Dumbledore.

-M. Weasley, j'aimerais vous voir dans mon bureau. Et immédiatement ! Rugit Dumbledore.

Tout le monde présent sursauta. Ce n'était pas son genre de crier, surtout après un élève. Les gens ne présageaient pas quelque chose de bon pour le jeune gryffondor. Une fois rendu dans le bureau, Dumbledore s'assit et le regarda avec un regard furieux.

-M. Weasley...j'ai la malheureuse responsabilité de vous annoncez que vous êtes expulsé ! Ce n'est peut-être pas un impardonnable que vous avez lancé, mais c'en est un pour cette école. Nous aurions compris que c'aurait été pour ultime défense contre Voldemort, mais non, c'était par pure et simple jalousie ! Partez à votre chambre et allez faire vos bagages.

Ron baissa la tête et partit faire ses bagages. Il se jura qu'il allait prendre sa revanche contre Draco. Une fois ses bagages fait, il partit sans dire au revoir à personne et avec aucune intention de retourner chez lui.

Harry était resté à l'infirmerie et demanda à Draco ce qui c'était passé. Draco lui raconta l'histoire et Harry su qu'il ne mentait pas, ça se voyait dans ses yeux. Harry n'en revenait pas, son meilleur ami avait essayé de blesser la source de bonheur d'Hermione par sa jalousie incontrôlable.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Draco n'était pas capable de se concentrer dans aucuns de ses cours. Même que pendant son cours de potions, il a fait perdre 10 points aux serpentards pour avoir fait exploser sa potion. En métamorphose il fit perdre 15 autres points pour avoir complètement rater sa transformation deux fois. Dans tout les cours, les professeurs l'ont placé avec Harry à cause des absences d'Hermione et Ron. Ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde. Mais ils se forçaient pour s'entendre pour Hermione.

Jeudi, après le cours d'herbologie, Harry et Draco se dirigèrent directement à l'infirmerie. A leur grande déception, elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée.

-Bon, j'ai des tonnes de devoir. Laisse moi savoir quand elle sera réveillée.

-D'accord, j'enverrai Dobby.

Harry partit et laisse Draco seul avec Hermione. Il s'assit à ses côtés et prit une de ses mains dans les siennes. Il attendit en espérant qu'elle se réveille bientôt. Après quelques minutes, elle ouvra ses yeux et remarqua que Draco était là.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas resté là tout ce temps ! En passant...quel jour sommes-nous ?

-On est jeudi. Et non, même si j'ai voulu, on ne m'a pas laissé rester avec toi. Ce qui m'a fait perdre environ 50 points en tout.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé avec Ron ?

-Je suis vraiment désolé, mais il s'est fait renvoyer. Personne ne l'a vu partir et il n'est jamais rentré chez eux. Mais ne t'épuise pas avec cela. J'ai les devoirs que tu as manqués et ceux de demain aussi. Je crois que Mme Pomfresh voudra te garder jusqu'à samedi.

-Non, je vais en cours demain !

- Il n'en est pas question !

-Si ! J'ai manqué assez de cours !

-Non ! Tu vas rester couchée et tu ne discuteras pas là-dessus.

-Hey vous deux ! Arrêtez ! Et Miss Manchester, vous allez effectivement rester jusqu'à samedi. Et vous M. Malfoy, partez en vous, vous viendrez l'a chercher samedi matin !

Les deux furent une moue et Draco partit. Draco attendit impatiemment pour samedi matin. Il se leva à 7h00 ce matin-là, prit une douche rapide et se précipita rapidement vers l'infirmerie. Quand il rentra, il vit une Hermione en forme et il l'accompagna à la grande salle pour leur petit déjeuner. Hermione l'invita à sa table où il s'est fait recevoir chaleureusement. Bien évidemment qu'Harry avait parlé à ces derniers.

-'Mione ! Qu'elle est belle ta bague ! Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant, s'exclama Ginny.

-Merci, c'était mon cadeau de fête. Mais la plus belle c'est celle de Draco.

-Euh...et pourquoi est-ce que les deux vous en avait ?

-Hum...bien...nous sommes fiancés. Je croyais que vous le saviez tous !

-Biensûr que non ! Les professeurs nous disent rien sur ce sujet et celui de mon frère. Mais Harry m'a tout raconté sur lui. Il est incroyablement stupide !! En tout cas...je vous trouve absolument mignons ensembles.

-Ouais...et bien mes compatriotes serpentards n'ont pas la même opinion que toi.

Avec cette remarque, il fit signe vers les serpentards qui le regardait d'un air menaçant. Draco n'avait pas l'air très dérangé par cela. Le sujet que tout le monde parlait était la sortie à Pré-au-lard la fin de semaine suivante. Après le déjeuner, Draco et Hermione montèrent à leur salle commune et passèrent l'après-midi assis tout collé sur le divan, où ils discutèrent.

_Désolé tout le monde si celui-ci a prit du temps !! J'avais une réunion famille à Québec et là je travaille de soir jusqu'à 11h15, donc par le temps que j'arrive je me couche à minuit et je dors tard le matin ï, mais j'écris le plus que je peux ! Je vais commencer le chapitre 9 bientôt ! Bon je vous laisse la dessus...et au prochain chapitre !_


	9. Frustrations et nouvelles

_Bonjour mes fans adorés! Voici le 9eme chapitre! J'essaye de faire le plus que je peux ï J'ai commencer mon training sur Bell ExpressVu hier et c'est quelque chose...j'ai peur d'aller sur les téléphones ;S Je vais me débrouiller ;) d'ici la...maintenant faites place au nouveau chapitre !_

**Chapitre 9**

La fin de semaine à Pré-au-lard était enfin arrivée et tout le monde avait hâte d'aller faire leur achat de Noël. Hermione et Draco en profitèrent pour aller prendre une petite marche. Ils firent quelques achats, même qu'Hermione a fait une parade de sous-vêtements pour Draco. Elle remarqua que ça lui avait BEAUCOUP plu. (Na si vous comprenez ce que je veux dire ;) )

-Draco, j'ai une petite course à faire avec les filles. Je te rejoindrai au Trois Balais tout à l'heure.

Elle lui donna un léger baiser et elle partit rejoindre Ginny, Lavande et Parvati. Durant ce temps, Draco profita de l'absence de son amante pour aller lui acheter son cadeau de Noël. Il se précipita vers la bijouterie et lui acheta une merveilleuse chaîne et fit faire un pendentif qu'il recevra dans deux semaines au château. Il sortit de la boutique et flâna un peu. Il avait déjà été au magasin de Quidditch, donc il décida d'aller attendre Hermione à la taverne. Il était sur le point d'arriver quand il sentit quelqu'un le prendre par la taille, mais il remarqua que ce n'était pas le touché plein d'amour d'Hermione, mais un touché pervers.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Parkinson ?

-Drakieminou ! Je sais que tu ne la veux que pour la mettre dans ton lit et la plaqué après.

-Tu n'es qu'une pauvre conne ! N'as-tu pas remarqué que je l'aime ?

-C'est ça que je croyais ! Elle t'a fait boire un philtre d'amour.

-Tu es plus conne que je le croyais ! Un jour du comprendras et ce jour sera quand tu commenceras à penser avec ton cœur et ta tête à la place de ta chatte !

Ils s'échangèrent un regard de haine et Pansy l'accrocha par exprès pour le bousculer en passant à côté de lui.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione magasinait pour le cadeau de Draco. Elle ne savait pas quoi choisir entre le balai de l'année que Draco contemplait auparavant ou un nouvel uniforme de Quidditch. Elle décida d'acheter les deux, mais qu'elle donnerait l'uniforme tout de suite pour le gâter. Contente de ses achats, elle dit au revoir à ses amies et alla rejoindre Draco. Sur son chemin, elle croisa Pansy qui avait les larmes aux yeux, mais qui avait l'air furieuse en même temps.

-Tu resteras toujours une sale sang-de-bourbe à mes yeux !

-Il va falloir t'y faire un jour. Avoue que ça te rend folle de savoir que je suis d'une famille plus noble que toi. Sûrement plus folle que je vais me marier à ton petit Drakieminou !

-Si ça ne serait pas le fait qu'il peut nous voir par la fenêtre, je te donnerais une sale raclée.

-Ouuu...j'en tremble déjà ! Va courir après un serpentard pour qu'il te mange et que tu me foutres la paix !

Pansy était encore plus furieuse et celle fois, elle partit à courir dans la direction du château. Hermione avait un sourire de satisfaction et décida de rentrer et rejoindre son amoureux.

-Est-ce qu'elle t'as parlé par pure hasard ?

-Euh..Oui ? Et pourquoi cette question ?

-Elle était frustrée à l'avance, mais je crois que j'ai empiré légèrement sa colère.

-Bon, bon, bon...une petite gryffondor qui a agi comme une serpentard. Je crois que je déteint sur toi, dit-il en montant son torse de fierté.

-Tu magasines pour une claque ça yeule ou quoi ?

-Mmmm...ouais, mais je n'achète pas aujourd'hui, j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me fallait.

Elle lui donna un coup de pied en dessous de la table et ils partirent à rire.

-Ah ! J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi ! Tiens, ouvre le !

Il déballa avec hâte. Il ouvrit la boîte et découvrit un nouvel uniforme de Quidditch. Il était un peu différent des autres, car c'était une nouveauté.

-Merci chérie ! Tu me gâtes trop !

-Fait plaisir, mais je te trouves tellement sexy en uniforme de Quidditch !

-Ouais...je sais...moi aussi je me trouves sexy !

Ils finirent leur breuvage. Après l'avoir terminé, ils retournèrent à leur salle commune, où deux hiboux les attendaient. Ils prirent les messages et donnèrent congé aux hiboux. Hermione déplia son parchemin en premier et le lu tout haut.

« Bonjour Chérie !

Nous avons entendu la nouvelle de Dumbledore. Nous espérons que tu t'es bien rétablie. Félicitations !!! Nous sommes tellement heureux de savoir que tu aies trouvé le bon ! En plus, c'est Draco Malfoy ! Ton père le chéri tellement, comme un fils ! Pour ce qui est de Noël tu peux rester au château. Nous viendrons à la fin mai pour planifier ton mariage.

Au revoir !

Nous t'aimons !

Maman et Papa ! »

-Bon ! J'ai enfin une réponse à ma question de l'autre jour ! Il était temps !

-Non, mais tu magasines vraiment pour une claque aujourd'hui !?

-Oh, ne t'en fait surtout pas ! Si la gente féminine ne se retenait pas aujourd'hui, j'en aurais eu trois précisément. Dont deux de toi !

-Et de qui est la troisième ?

-Pansy, dit-il bêtement. Elle s'est retenue et décida de me plaquer en passant à la place.

-Tu dois lui avoir dit une méchante insulte, mais moi je ne suis pas mieux...elle voulais me donner une raclée. Bon ! Tu lis ta lettre ?

Il avait complètement oublié qu'il en avait reçu une. Il l'a déplia et commença à lire.

« Cher fils adoré !

J'ai enfin décidé de partir du manoir. Le QG de Voldemort est rendu là. Pour l'instant, je suis hébergée chez ma meilleure amie. Tu ne dois pas t'en douter, Diana Manchester. Félicitations pour le jeune demoiselle. Nous sommes tous enchantés. Mais je te prévient, avant que je parte, un jeune homme roux est arrivé au château et dura de prendre sa revanche. J'ai peur pour vous. Je sais que Dumbledore fera tout dans son pouvoir pour vous protégez. Votre mariage marque une grande importance historique ; les deux plus grandes familles sorcier seront réunies. Oh !...

Draco dit une pause et regarda Hermione avec de la peur dans ses yeux et reprit.

...ce jeune homme roux est devenu un mangemort...

Hermione avant l'air terrifiée.

...désolé, mais je voulais que tu le saches. Bon, je vais te laisser penser. Et surtout protège Miss Manchester de tout ton être.

P.S. Les Manchester me font dire que vos bagues sont reliées et qu'elles possèdent un pouvoir dont nous ne savons pas.

Je t'aime

Narcissa »

Draco s'assit à côté d'Hermione, qui fonda en larmes dans ses bras.

-Comment a-t-il pu ? Qu'est-ce qui lui passe par la tête ?

-Hermione, avant qu'il m'attaque, il croyait que je t'avais ensorcelé.

-Mais tu ne m'aurais jamais fait ça !

-Je sais, mais il n'y a pas que ça...

-Quoi ?

-Je crois qu'il est jaloux.

-De qui est pourquoi ?

-De moi et parce qu'il est amoureux de toi depuis la deuxième année. On dirait que tu étais la seule de ne pas le savoir.

-Mais a en venir à devenir un mangemort ? De plus...il veut se venger. Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal. Il faut aller avertir Harry !

-Mmm...il faut vraiment ? Bon d'accord.

Ils sortirent de leur salle commune et se dirigea à la tour des gryffondors pour retrouver Harry. Harry resta bouche bée à cette déclaration et mélancolique de savoir qu'il aurait à combattre son meilleur ami.

_Et voilà tout le monde ! J'ai ENFIN eu le temps de finir ce sacrer chapitre ! L'école et le travail ne me laisse pas grand temps à taper ce que j'écris. Mais là je suis rendu au chapitre 18 dans mes cahiers ï J'ai hâte de les taper et les poster ! Bon, et bien je vais finir ça pour pouvoir commencer un peu le chapitre 10 avant d'aller travailler ! Je vous aime tous ! J'adore vos reviews, même si je ne réponds pas tjrs ! J'apprécie pareil !_


	10. Un Noel entre amoureux

_Salut tout le monde! Bon ce chapitre montre enfin une scène R ! Dites moi vos commentaires...c'est la première fois que j'écris une scène comme ça ! Bon faites place au chapitre ! ;)_

**Chapitre 10**

Noël était déjà arrivé, la salle commune des préfets était magnifiquement décorée. Draco et Hermione avait installés un super sapin dans la salle. Ils avaient mit tous les cadeaux de tout le monde qui avaient restés. Exceptionnellement, cette année là, tous les élèves étaient partis, à part bien sur pour Harry. Ginny était restée aussi, sa famille était trop préoccupée par les folies de Ron et elle avait un pour Harry. Les professeurs étaient tous restés, disant que Voldemort voudrait frapper l'école, mais Draco savait que c'était pour les protéger, Malgré toutes les inquiétudes, Hermione paraissait heureuse. Ce matin même, ils allaient déjeuner avec Harry et Ginny en déballant leurs cadeaux. Ginny donna le sien en premier.

-Tient Hermione ! Je ne savais pas quoi te donner...j'espère que tu aimeras !

Hermione prit le cadeau que lui tendait Ginny et commença à le déballer. Il lui restait qu'à ouvrir la boîte. Quand elle l'ouvrit, elle découvrit une superbe nuisette rouge avec un contour or. Le dos était jusqu'en bas du dos, lacet or qui se croisait. Ginny rougit d'avoir acheter ce cadeau, mais elle avait demandé l'avis de Draco. Hermione était un peu gênée, mais adorait la nuisette.

-Je l'adore ! Ne soit pas inquiète ! Voilà ton cadeau.

Elle lui tendit son cadeau. La rouquine déballa à toute vitesse et ouvrit son cadeau le plus vite possible. Quand elle regarda à l'intérieur de la boîte, elle aperçut une superbe robe de bal.

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû !'Mione !

-JE savais que tu mourais d'en avoir une nouvelle, donc j'ai décidé de t'offrir ça pour Noël. Je savais qu'elle t'irait à merveille.

Hermione et Ginny s'échangèrent un calin. Ensuite, Ginny tendit timidement un cadeau à Harry qui lui aussi était rouge. Il ouvrit la boîte pour découvrir un bas de pyjama en coton avec des vifs d'or dessus. Harry donna son cadeau destiné à Ginny qui le déballa avec timidité et était surprise de voir un joli bracelet en or. Une fois qu'elle l'avait mit, elle se précipita vers Harry et l'embrassa. Harry resta éberlué et donna un baiser à Ginny et mit son bras autour d'elle.

-Il était temps, s'exclama avec joie Hermione. Tient ton cadeau Harry.

Harry lâcha Ginny pour déballer son cadeau qui se trouvait à être un gilet de Quidditch de son équipe préférée. Il donna son cadeau à Hermione qui s'adoonait à être un livre sur des sorts féminins.

-Pis moi ? J'ai rien ?

-Ben tient mec, j'ai pensé à toi quand j'ai vu ça ! J'étais pas sûr si je devrais, mais je me suis dit que je perdrai rien.

-Merci, mais moi aussi je t'ai acheté quelque chose pour toi aussi Ginny.

Draco tendit ses cadeaux. Il a donné un sifflet pour les entraînements de Quidditch à Harry et une paire de sandales de bal pour Ginny. Harry lui a donné une superbe plume et Ginny lui offrit une bouteille d'huile à message. Elle fit un clin d'œil à Hermione. Il restait le plus gros cadeau en-dessous du sapin et Hermione le présenta à Draco qui l'ouvrit. Il s'aperçut que c'était le balai de l'année.

-Hermione !

-Je t'avais vu pratiquement baver dessus.

-Merci mon amour ! J'ai reçu le tien avec un peu de délai, mais l'important c'est que je l'ai reçu ! Ferme tes yeux.

Elle s'exécuta et sentit quelque chose de froid autour de son cou. Elle ouvrit ses yeux et regarda sa poitrine. Il y avait un fabuleux pendentif en or avec un serpent enlaçant amoureusement une lionne avec sur le devant. Derrière il y avait « Je t'aimerai toujours ! » de graver. Hermione versa une petite larme et serra Draco dans ses bras après l'avoir embrassé. Ils déballèrent le restant des cadeaux, ceux donné par leurs parents et les professeurs.

Durant l'après-midi, ils allèrent se promener dehors et patiner sur le lac. Bien sûr, une bagarre de boule de neige éclata et c'était les filles contre les gars. Les gars qui étaient sûrs de gagner, se sont fait pitoyable battre par leur amoureuse.

Après le souper, Harry et Ginny montèrent à la tour des Gryffondors, tandis que les préfets se dirigèrent à leur salle.

-Ils sont chanceux que Ron n'est pas là .

-Ne fait pas cette tête ! J'ai une surprise pour toi. Pendant que je la prépare, vas donc ta nouvelle nuisette, dit-il avec une sourire de séducteur.

Quand Hermione eut fini de mettre sa nuisette, elle alla rejoindre Draco dans la salle de bain. Quand elle rentra, elle remarqua que les lumières étaient tamisées et qu'il y avait des chandelles partout. Draco l'attendait allongé sur le canapé dans ses boxers. Hermione s'approcha de lui et il l'a prit par la taille. Elle s'assit sur lui, il commença à lui caresser le dos et embrasser son cou. Elle laisser sortir un petit gémissement et décida que c'était à elle de le caresser. Elle passa sa main partout sur son torse et descendit tout doucement vers son membre qui était depuis longtemps au garde-à-vous. Elle glissa sa main dans ses boxers dans ses boxers et le sentit se raidir quand elle prit son sexe dans sa main. Il ne put retenir son gémissement. Le jeune serpentard décida que la nuisette d'Hermione était de trop et lui enleva. De son côté, elle fit glisser le boxer de Draco à terre. Il se leva et l'a prit dans ses bras. Elle l'embrassa avec passion en enlaçant ses jambes autour de la taille du jeune homme. Il marcha vers la baignoire, pleine d'eau moussante et entra dedans tout doucement. Il arrêta de l'embrasser quelques secondes pour avoir son approbation, qu'il reçu tout de suite. Il se hissa en elle tout doucement pour ne pas lui faire trop mal, sachant qu'elle était encore vierge. Elle eut un petit pincement qui dura quelques secondes. Draco commença de faire des va-et-vient qui fit gémir Hermione et lui de plus belle. Pour une fois, il ne baisait pas, mais il faisait l'amour ; ce qui trouva cent fois mieux. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même quand Draco accéléra le rythme. Quand tout deux étaient sur le point de l'orgasme, ils hurlèrent le nom de leur compagnon. Étant dans le bain, il s'assit en face de la fenêtre et elle alla se réfugier dans ses bras. Elle coucha sa tête sur son torse et il l'enlaça. Elle se sentait tellement en sécurité quand il était là. Encore plus quand elle était dans ses bras.

-Hermione ?

-Oui ?

-Je te promets que je te protégerai jusqu'à ma mort. Je sais que tu n'aimeras pas ça, mais si Ron te touche ou te fais mal, je le tuerai !

-Pas si c'est moi qui l'étrangle avant , pour avoir voulu te blesser et continuer à y penser.

-Tu as pensé qui tu voulais qui soit ta femme d'honneur ?

-Mmmm...je pensais à Pansy. Pouhahaha...non ! Je te niaises ! Ginny c'est sûr. Et toi ton témoin ?

-Je ne sais vraiment pas.

Ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à temps qu'Hermione s'endorme dans les bras de son amant. Il regarda la lune par la fenêtre et la neige qui tombait tout doucement en gros flocon. Il souhaita que ce moment heureux dure pour toujours. Il plaça sa joue sur la tête de sa copine. Il se leva et les sortirent du bain et lui mit ses sous-vêtements. Il l'a coucha dans son lit et se coucha à côté d'elle.

Tout le restant des vacances de Noël, les deux couples passèrent leur temps à faire des balades, patiner et jouer aux échecs pour les quand pendant que les filles parlaient de chose de filles. Hermione était heureuse de voir Harry et Draco bien s'entendre. Durant qu'ils jouaient aux échecs, ils discutaient de Quidditch. Même si Draco n'était pas son meilleur ami, il comblait le manque de Ron. Il trouvait ça de valeur le changement de Ron. Mais il s'était fait à l'idée de le combattre un jour.

La veille avant le retour en classe, les amoureux se trouvaient dans leur salle commune à discuter de tout et de rien, quand le sujet de leur futur arriva dans le décor.

-Draco chéri ?

-Oui ma petite lionne ?

-Tu sais comme tout le monde que plus tard je veux enseigner la métamorphose...

-Ben oui...

-Ben...toi c'est quoi tu veux faire plus tard ?

-Je voulais devenir aurore pour un bout de temps, mais plus que j'y penses, j'aimerais enseigner l'art de la potions. Qu'est-ce qu'y m'aide beaucoup c'est le fait que je veux rester près de toi.

-Tu sais que tu es mignon ?

-Ouais, j'étais bien au courant.

Et il suivit sa remarque d'un superbe sourire séducteur.

-Mais qu'allons nous faire pour nos manoirs ?

-Bah...moi je me fou de celui des Malfoys, Voldemort peut bien le garder. Mais j'aimerais garder tout notre argent pour gâter nos enfants. Que dirais-tu d'habiter dans une belle maison à Pré-au-lard ? Considérant que nous voulons travailler à Poudlard.

-Comme un rêve ! J'ai vraiment hâte à ce jour ! Je t'aime Draco !

-Mouais, moi aussi je m'aime, dit-il avec charme.

Elle lui donna un de ces coups de coude dans les côtes.

-Que tu es prétentieux !!!! Mais je t'aime comme ça.

-et moi je t'adore avec ton petit caractère ! Bon ! Vient te coucher ! On a cours demain, grommela Draco.

Hermione fit une moue et le suivit à sa chambre.

_Que vous êtes chanceux !!! J'ai déjà finit le 10eme chapitre !! Je me suis faites encouragée par ma belle-sœur qui me menaçait de me donner un coup de pied dans le cul ! :P Hehe c'est une blague ! Je vais faire taper le 11eme très bientôt. Un petit update pour les chapitres d'écrit. Je suis en train de faire le 19eme !!! ïBon ! A la prochaine !_


	11. Futurs décidés

_Salut tout le monde! C'est plate, j'ai moins de reviews qu'avant... ï est-ce que je devrais continuer a écrire mon histoire? Dites moi en des nouvelles...voilà le 11eme chapitre quand même!_

Chapitre 11 

Le mois de janvier se passa doucement. Les gens restaient plus à l'intérieur à cause du froid. Beaucoup de soirée ont été passé dans la salle commune des préfets, à jouer aux échecs sorciers et discuter près du feu. Hermione remarqua un rapprochement considérable entre son meilleur ami et son fiancé. Elle devina qu'Harry n'avait plus rien à perdre; Ron était devenu un mangemort par sa jalousie et Draco était parlable, même qu'il était de bonne compagnie. C'était tellement paisible qu'on aurait cru que ce petit groupe aurait été ensemble depuis leur enfance. Draco et Harry étaient en pleine partie d'échec tandis qu'Hermione, Ginny, Lavande et Parvati les observaient en discutant de leur futur.

-C'est pour quand le mariage, demanda Lavande.

-À la fin de l'année, ici.

-Pour vrai? As-tu choisi ta femme d'honneur, demanda Parvati.

-Ben...oui...euh...mais je ne lui ai pas dit. À soir c'est le bon moment je crois. Ginny? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Est-ce que tu voudrais?

Ginny lui sauta au cou de joie.

-Et Draco, lui? Est-ce que qu'il a choisi, demanda Lavande à nouveau.

-Pour répondre à ta question, ça fait quelques temps que j'y pense. Hey Harry, ça te dirait d'être mon témoin mec, dit Draco non chaland.

-Euh...ben... ça m'étonne que tu me le demande. Est-ce que tu en es sûr?

-Ben pourquoi pas? Tu es le meilleur ami de ma fiancée! Crabbe et Goyle sont trop imbécile et Zabini ne voudra pas vraiment. C'est pas son genre de chose.

-Okay, d'accord...j'accepte!

-Contente Lavande? Tout est réglé.

-Tu sais que tu as beaucoup changé Draco?

-Il n'a pas changé tant que ça Parvati. Il est aussi prétentieux qu'avant!

-Tu peux être sûre là-dessus ma petite madame!

-Tu vois qu'est-ce que je veux dire? Mais il est mignon quand il fait ça!

-Je trouves que je suis mignon tout le temps moi!!

Tout le monde éclata de rire et ainsi continua la soirée, jusqu'à temps qu'Hermione s'endormit en petite boule sur Draco. Leurs amis partirent et lui dirent bonne nuit. Draco se leva et prit Hermione dans ses bras. Il l'a déshabilla et l'a coucha dans son grand lit vert satiné. Ensuite, il se mit en boxer et l'a rejoignit. Il se sentait tellement heureux avec elle. Avant de s'endormir, il pensa à sa mère, ni lui ou elle allait retourner au Manoir Malfoy, donc où allait-elle habiter?Elle ne pouvait pas rester chez les Manchester pour le restant de ses jours! C'est là qu'il décida qu'il devrait parler avec Dumbledore. Vu qu'ils étaient le vendredi soir, il irait lui parler à la première heure demain matin.

Le soleil se leva et le jeune préfet se réveilla avec sa fiancée lovée contre lui. Il se leva et décida d'aller prendre sa douche. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, Hermione était réveillée.

-Bonjour mon amour! Habille toi! On va voir Dumbledore. J'ai quelques questions à lui poser.

Hermione enfila un jeans et un col roulé. Aussitôt qu'elle était vêtue, Draco lui prit la main et partit voir le professeur Dumbledore. Rendu à la statue, ils dirent le mot de passe et découvrirent un directeur qui les attendait.

-Je voulais justement vous parler! Je peux aussi deviner que vous aussi?

-C'est exact professeur! C'est à propos de ma mère! Elle a cédé le manoir à Voldemort et elle habite chez les Manchester depuis. Sauf qu'elle ne pourra pas habiter là éternellement. Je voulais savoir si vous pourriez faire quelque chose.

-Je vois! Je regarderai ce que je pourrais faire. Peut-être une petite maison à Pré-au-lard ou au château.

-Merci professeur, ça serait parfait! Vous aviez dit que vous vouliez nous parler?

-Oui, veillez vous asseoir M. Malfoy et Miss Manchester. Ceci va grandement affecter votre futur! Ce que je suis sur le point de dire, vous devez garder secret.

Le couple fit signe de oui et dit qu'ils étaient près pour entendre la nouvelle.

-Pour commencer, mlle Manchester, depuis le début de votre éducation, vous avez fait paraître que vous voudriez enseigner la métamorphose.

-Oui professeur, où voulez-vous en venir?

-Professeur McGonagall va prendre sa retraite de l'enseignement pour se concentrée sur sa tâche de directrice adjointe. Sachant que vous graduez cette année et que vous êtes la meilleure étudiante, aimeriez-vous prendre le poste?

-Mon dieu! C'est sûre! Oui!

-Je vous donnerez des papiers à remplir dans ce cas! Et vous M. Malfoy, est-ce que vous vous êtes décidés sur une carrière?

-Je commençais à me pencher sur l'enseignement de potions.

-Je suis donc heureux de vous annoncez que c'est votre jour de chance! Le professeur Rogue allégit sa tâche pour pouvoir m'aider davantage. Vous seriez le candidat idéal!

-Donnez moi les papiers que je dis remplir!

-Bien! Je vous enverrai tous les documents à votre salle commune.

Les deux jeunes remercièrent le directeur et sortit de son bureau fou de joie. Tout tombait en place pour leur futur. Il ne leur manquait qu'un enfant et une maison.

-J'espère que tu es contente! C'est sur ce que tu travaillais depuis ta première année ici.

Mais avant qu'Hermione ne put répondre, Pansy Parkinson était arrivée derrière eux.

-C'est ça que je croyais! Quel plan as-tu concocté pour me voler mon petit Draky-minou? Hen? Petite salope de sang-de-bourbe!

-Comment stupide peux-tu être Parkinson? De toute manière, ton petit Draco d'amour ne t'a jamais appartenu. Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit à Pré-au-lard? Je vais te le rappeler...va courir après un petit serpentard et fou moi une paix royale!

-Ouf...drastique ma chérie! Je commences vraiment à penser que je déteint sur toi!

-À ton grand étonnement, je l'ai fait, mais personne ne pourra me satisfaire, à part Draco! Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas!

-Mmmouais...je ne l'aimes pas, mais je vais la marier au mois de juin. Inquiète toi pas...tu vas recevoir une invitation et je te réserverai une place en avant pour que tu puisses voir mieux quand nous allons nous embrasser.

-Oui, mais avant, je crois qu'il y a un petit passage où je pourrai arrêter ce spectacle.

-Ne triomphe pas trop vite petite Pansy! Tu oublies que nous sommes les meilleurs sorciers cette promotion, donc un simple petit sort de silence sera très facile! Ou peut-être un qui te feras dire que des beaux compliments sur ma robe. Quand penses-tu?

-Je vais prendre ma revanche...sur vous deux!!!!!

-Et je tremble de peur dans mes boxers. Va à la chasse aux brouetteurs...allez file!

Ne sachant plus quoi dire et sachant qu'elle ne gagnerait jamais, elle partit à la grande salle pour manger déjeuner.

_Voilà le 11eme chapitre! J'espère avoir plus de reviews cette fois ci! Dites moi si vous voulez que je continue de poster des nouveaux chapitres! J'attends de vos nouvelles._


	12. Discussions et enlèvement

_Message important pour ceux qui disent que mon français n'est pas assez riche, ben désolé d'être québécoise et je ne dis pas shopping et weekend. Ça m'énarve au plus profond de mon petit moi-même serpentard. J'aimerais dédier ce prochain chapitre à l'aimable lilouthephoenix qui suit ma fic depuis le début! Merci de m'encourager._

Chapitre 12 

Garder le secret de leur futur carrière était difficile, ils auraient tellement aimé partager leur bonheur avec leurs amis. C'était la veille de la Saint-Valentin et vendredi en même temps. Tout le monde avait hâte de s'éclater à la danse de ce soir et d'aller à Pré-au-lard le lendemain. Les cours passèrent péniblement pour les élèves et les professeurs n'avaient pas leur attention. La journée était enfin finie! Tous les élèves allèrent se préparer pour la danse. Hermione sortit de sa chambre; elle portait un jeans bleu foncé, ligné, hyper serré et une petite camisole noir. Elle s'était ondulée les cheveux et s'était légèrement maquillée. Elle aperçut Draco, qui lui était habillé d'un jeans bleu foncé et une chemise noir.(Un petit couple habillée pareil, que c'est chou!) Ils se allèrent à la Grande Salle où la danse avait déjà commencé. Le couple alla rejoindre Harry, Ginny, Lavande et Parvati. La chanson « Hook up » de Britney Spears commença et Hermione voulait aller danser. Draco l'a suivit et resta impressionner à comment elle pouvait bien danser. Elle lui chantait les paroles et il comprit qu'elle voulait vraiment dire ce que les paroles de la chanson disait.

_Baby, I can't believe everything  
Your body makes me wanna do  
And the way that you move on the floor  
Now I think I'm in love with you  
Grab my waist  
Wanna get with the rhythm and that move you do  
Switch my hips on the floor  
Baby slow to keep up with you_

_Back it up, na  
Bump ya rump, na  
Grab my waist, na  
Work it out, na  
Grab my shoulder  
Pick it up, na  
Take it lower  
To the floor, na_

_Get up, baby  
We can drop a little somethin'  
Ride it, baby  
We can do a little somethin'  
Take out, baby  
Wanna get a little somethin'  
You know, baby  
Let's hook up a little somethin'_

_Baby, I can't believe everything  
That I feel when I dance with you  
From the small of my back to the breath on my neck  
To the move you do  
Put your body  
Gotta get my body up right next to you  
Move the party  
Gotta rock the party until they're over you_

_Boy, I can't explain  
What you do to me  
My whole world has changed  
I live in a fantasy  
Tonight, I'm in the mood  
Please take me by your hand  
I wanna get in your groove  
So, baby, take me there_

_The bodies keep shaking  
(Wanna get) My body keeps shaking  
Better get your butt out here baby  
Come on lets go  
So do how you do it  
(Drop it down) Bend over get to it  
(Make it pop) Back down to the ground  
Pick it up, let's go_

Draco lui prit la main et la conduisit à leur salle commune. Une fois rentrée, ils se tombèrent dans les bras et s'embrassèrent avec passion. Les caresses débutèrent et ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Draco sans se lâcher. Les vêtements se lancèrent partout dans la pièce sans aucune importance où ils atterrissaient. Draco était dure et Hermione ne voulait plus attendre, elle attira Draco vers elle et il s'introduit dans elle, ce qui les fit gémir d'extase. La jeune gryffondor arqua son dos tellement qu'elle était en plaisir. Le prince des serpentards se vida dans son amante; ensuite, ils s'effondra sur elle, où il s'endormit sur sa poitrine. La préfète l'enlaça et s'endormit à son tour.

Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent ensemble. Ils se levèrent et allèrent prendre leur douche ensemble. Une fois qu'ils étaient habillés, ils descendirent à la Grande Salle pour manger un petit quelque chose avant de partir pour Pré-au-lard.

-Hey Mione! Est-ce qu'on pourrait aller faire quelques boutiques ensembles tantôt?

-J'allais justement te le proposer Gin!

-Eille! Pis moi là d'dans?

-Chéri, je vais aller te rejoindre au restaurent où tu voudrais m'apporter.

-Bah...d'accord.

Les discussions continuèrent légèrement. Tout le monde continuaient non chalands, ne sachant pas ce qui avait de planifié pour leur petit couple de tourtereaux préféré.

Après le déjeuner, les étudiants de magie se dirigèrent tranquillement au village. Draco et Hermione décidèrent d'aller à la bijouterie pour commencer à regarder pour leurs nouveaux joncs. Ils étaient intéressés par un procédé magique qui leur produirait des joncs uniques. Ils discutèrent avec le bijoutier et lui donna une date approximative pour leur rendez-vous. Ensuite, Draco s'est fait voler Hermione par Ginny, Lavande et Parvati. Elles firent plusieurs boutiques et firent une tonne d'achat. Une fois leur tournée finit, elles décidèrent de prendre une petite marche.

-Et puis 'Mione, as-tu hâte au mariage, questionna Lavande.

-Quand même gros, répondit cette dernière rayonnante.

-Je suis tellement désolé pour vous trois!

-De quoi tu parles, demanda la rousse.

-Ben pour toi, ton frère est parti et il n'est pas rentré chez vous. Lavande, ben toi, Ron t'a fait accroire qu'il t'aimait, Pour toi, 'Mione, ben tu as perdu un de tes meilleurs amis.

Lavande retroussa son nez pour ne pas faire paraître sa tristesse et tourna le regard.

-Ben lui c'est un putain de sans-dessein! Oui, c'est mon frère, mais il est un vrai imbécile! Il a eu ce qu'il méritait.

-Gin! C'est pas de sa faute, c'est de la mienne. Tout ces années et je ne lui avait jamais rien dit.

-'Mione, ce n'est pas ta faute! Ce stupide de frère n'a jamais rient fait paraître.

-J'adore votre discussion les fillettes. Puis-je vous joindre?

Surprises, elles se retournèrent toutes pour tomber sur un Ron tellement différent. Il avait un regard noir et avait un style complètement rebel. Il portait des noirs comme Rogue. Il croisa ses bras et Hermione pu apercevoir sa marque. Il s'adossa contre un arbre proche, les yeux braqués sur Hermione.

-Tu sais le frère, tu avais chialer contre Percy, mais tu es pire que lui! Comme je peux voir t'es devenu un mangemort.

-Très observatrice p'tite sœur! Pourquoi est-ce que tu détournes le regard Hermione? Je ne suis plus ton meilleur ami?

-Eum...ben...ça me déçoit beaucoup que tu as changé tant que ça.

-Moi...j'ai changé?! TU as changé!! Toi et Draco...et puis tu ne peux pas me dire que Malfoy a changé!

-On a fini par se connaître. Si tu es jaloux, ben t'avait juste à me dire tes sentiments avant!

-Comme si ça l'aurait changé de quoi!

-Okay, t'a un point pour ça. Mais si tu aurais ouvert tes yeux, il, me rend heureuse.

-C'est justement ça le problème, comment est-ce qu'un Malfoy peut rendre quelqu'un heureux? Surtout toi!

-Tu ne pourras peut-être jamais comprendre!

-Peut-être pas, mais je vais te faire comprendre ou sinon, je vais t'empêcher de marier cet enfoiré et on ne va plus jamais te revoir!

-Comment as-tu fait pour le savoir?

-Allô !?!?! Mon maître! Pfff...et je croyais que tu étais intelligente!

Avec ceci, il sortit sa baguette et lévita Hermione à lui. Elle essayait de se débattre, mais il était devenu plus puissant. Il l'a prit par la gorge et transplana. Les trois amies restèrent figées sur place. Quand elles s'aperçurent de l'événement, elle coururent trouver Draco. Dans leur énervement, elles ne l'aperçurent pas devant elle et lui foncèrent dedans.

-Du calme les filles! Hermione as-tu explosé ou quoi? Elle n'avait pas l'air de mauvaise humeur.

-Draco! C'est sérieux! Mon imbécile de frère l'a enlevé!

-Quoi?!?

-Il dit qu'il veut changer ses idées sur toi, balbutia Lavande.

-Et que sinon, il va l'empêcher de te marier, conclut Parvati.

-Je sais où il est parti! Je me transplane là, dites à Harry où je suis et dites lui de se rendre au Manoir Malfoy!

Paniqués, les filles partirent trouver Harry et Draco se transplana à son manoir. Il se trouva au sous-sol, proche des donjons. Il connaissait très bien la place, considérant que son père l'avait torturé tant de fois dans cet endroit. Il écouta, en espérant d'entendre des cris. À son grand bonheur, il entendit Hermione, mais ne l'avait jamais entendu dans un tel état. Le ton dans sa voix de son amour l'inquiéta vraiment. Il suivit la voix de son amour et arriva enfin à la place où elle était; le cachot du fond. Il entra dans la chambre sombre et découvrit une Hermione folle de rage. Ron l'avait restreint à une chaise et il s'était installé devant elle. Draco remarqua qu'Hermione avait une rivière de larmes sur les joues.

-Weasley! T'as intérêt de ne pas lui avoir touché!

-Pourquoi? Parce que tu es un Malfoy et que tu vas me faire bobo?

-Non, parce qu'Hermione ne mérite pas ça et je crois que tu ne l'aimes pas assez pour lui faire ce que tu lui fait!

_Et voilà le 12eme chapitre! Continuez à reviewer s.v.p.! Au prochain chapitre._


	13. Viol et Blagues

_Et voila tout le monde, après tant de temps d'attente, voici ENFIN le 13eme chapitre. Désolé pour ce gros délais, mais je ne trouvais pas l'énergie pour taper ce chapitre et j'ai un gros bloc d'auteur. Mais peut-être que je vais changer l'histoire un tout peu tit peu au début. Je vais tout relire ça avant le début de ma session. Pour la première fois dans ma vie, je vais me faire un plan de qu'est-ce que je veux qui arrive!!!! loll :P Un très grand exploit._

_-Weasley! T'as intérêt de ne pas lui avoir touché!_

_-Pourquoi? Parce que tu es un Malfoy et que tu vas me faire bobo?_

_-Non, parce qu'Hermione ne mérite pas ça et je crois que tu ne l'aimes pas assez pour lui faire ce que tu lui fais!_

**Chapitre 13**

-Comment peux-tu savoir c'est quoi l'amour? Ne réponds même pas! De toute manière, j'ai de très bon plan pour lui prouver mon amour.

Il l'a regarda avec malice et délice, ce qui inquiéta grandement Hermione. Elle frissonna en croisant le regard de son ancien ami.

-Comment comptes-tu faire ça Weasley?

-Comme ça…

Ron brandit sa baguette et Draco fut plaqué et enchaîné au mur. Ensuite il se dirigea vers Hermione en s'assurant que Draco pouvait bien voir. Une fois rendu près d'elle, il se pencha et embrassa son cou, en regardant notre petit dragon. Tout a coup, il arracha les pantalons d'Hermione et son gilet, mais prit soin d'enlever sa petite culotte. Il regarda droit l'a regarda droit dans les yeux et dit :

-Je vais me faire plaisir, en même temps de te mettre enceinte. (Na: Le bébé doit venir de son amour éternel pour ne pas être banni!) Comme ça, ça va être sur que tu seras bannie de ce monde. Et tu ne pourras plus jamais baiser ce connard.

-NON!!! Tu n'as pas le droit de lui faire ça!

-Ah que tu m'emmerdes!! SILENCIO!!!!

Draco ne pouvait plus parler, même s'il lançait des jurons à Ron. En entendant cela, Hermione pleura de plus belle. Ron s'approcha et commença son travail. Draco, dépourvu, regardait la scène avec mépris. Hermione ferma les yeux très serres pour essayer d'oublier ce qui lui arrivait.

_Force toi mec!! Sort toi d'ici et tue le de très propres mains!!!!!_

Draco forçat tellement sur les chaînes, qu'il y eu un énorme craquement et Draco tomba droit sur le ventre; il était libérer de ses liens métalliques. Il couru vers Ron et l'arracha d'Hermione avant qu'il finisse son boulot. Après l'avoir arracher d'elle, il lui donna un super gros coup de poing, même qu'on entendit le nez de Ron craquer sous l'impact. (Na : Let's go Draco!!!) Ron tomba par terre, complètement déboussoler. Pendant ce temps, Draco prit sa baguette que Ron lui avait vole et finit le sort du silence, pour ensuite libérer Hermione. Elle ramassa sa culotte et l'a mit tout de suite et se jeta dans les bras de Draco. Ce dernier enleva sa chemise pour la tendre a son amour. Elle l'a mit avec plaisir. La chemise lui arrivait a mi-cuisse, mais cache le plus important; Draco ne voulait pas que Ron puisse continuer de regarder sa bien aimée dans sous-vetemenents, car bien sur seulement lui le pouvait. Durant ce temps, Ron reprit ses esprits.

-Je te jures Weasley, tu seras chanceux si tu sorts de ça vivant!!!!

-Tu me lances un défi Malfoy??!!!

-Non, mais moi oui!!!!!

Ron se retourna et remarqua qu'Harry venait d'arriver. Il avait l'air furieux noir et on ne voyait aucune regret ou remords dans ses yeux.

-Hey mon pote! Désolé si je n'ai pas dit au revoir!! Tu m'aides à finir Malfoy?

-Premièrement, finir c'est un très petit mot, surtout quand que c'est toi qui as l'air plutôt amocher avec ton nez casse!!! Et deuxièmement, jamais!! J'ai appris a connaître Draco et il est dix fois le meilleur ami que tu étais, car au moins lui ne pleurniche pas a tout bout de champ et il protège Hermy. Pas comme toi qui es revenu sur ta parole qu'on avait prit en première année. Tu te rappelles de cette promesse?!?! HEIN!?!?! Celle de l'a protéger de tout!?!? Avec toutes les stupidités que tu fais, je ne t'aiderai jamais dans mille ans!!!

-Euh…ben…okay, j'avoue d'avoir oublier ça, mais peut-être que je l'ai oublier quand elle est tomber amoureuse de se furet. Et il m'as remplace??

-Oui! Ça te déranges??!?!

-Wow! Je ne croyais vraiment pas ça pour mon futur. Je croyais que nous allions rester meilleur ami a vie, qu'Hermione allait finir avec moi ou au pire toi et que nous allions pulvériser Malfoy.

Hermione sortit de sa cachette (derrière Draco) et décida que c'était son tour de l'affronter.

-Désolé de ce que je vais te dire. Tu as fait de vraies stupidités. Tu as construits ton lit, maintenant il faut que tu te couches dedans. Désolé de t'annoncer que c'est nous qui allons te pulvériser.

-Pauvre petite 'Mione naïve, tu ne vas plus jamais être plus forte que moi, et tu ne seras jamais game de le faire…

-Ouf…pauvre imbécile…tu n'aurais jamais du dire ça, dirent a l'unisson Draco et Harry.

-Pour?

-Crucio!!!

Ron tomba sur ses genoux et regarda de ou sortait le sort, a son grand étonnement, il venait de la part d'Hermione.

-Maintenant, tu sais c'est quoi recevoir ce sort, et ne me mets plus jamais au défi.

-Est-ce que c'est un duel que tu me lances ma chère petite?

-Si tu l'insistes! Et je ne compte pas perdre.

Juste comme Ron se levait pour l'affronter, il sentit Voldy l'appeler.

-Vous étés chanceux pour le moment, mais je vais revenir et vous ne pourrez pas sortir avant mon retour!!!

Avec cela, il partir rejoindre son maître, qui était situe quelque part d'autre dans le manoir.

-Eille mec, est-ce que tu étais sérieux tantôt, ou est-ce que c'était seulement pour le frustrer?

-eh? Pardon? De quoi tu parles précisément?

-Ben, qu'il était remplacé par moi…

-Je ne…sais pas vraiment. JE crois que tranquillement. De toute manière, nous avons beaucoup en commun, surtout le bonheur d'Hermione et son bien-être.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire.

-Venez ici vous deux!!! Merci de si bien vous entendre!

-Chérie, je t'interdis de dueler avec lui! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose! Oh! En passant…infertilo!

-Merci mon amour, et ne t'inquiet pas pour moi, je vais lui faire voir de toute les couleurs.

-Ok! Mais moi et Draco allons être la pour te défendre si quelque chose arrive.

-Mais je ne vais le tuer…

-Ben…tu n'avais pas dit ça, questionna Draco.

-Je planifie pire…le ramener a Dumbledore pour qu'il aille pourrir a Azkaban. Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça, mais je le déteste au plus haut point.

Draco et Harry se regardèrent, surpris de ce que venait de dire la gentille et innocente petite lionne. Draco prit Hermione par la main et alla s'asseoir contre le mur. Il l'a plaça entre ses jambes et l'enlaça pour lui permettre de se reposer avant son duel. Harry, de son côté, s'assit sur la chaise. Le trio attendit le retour de leur kidnappeur. Tout a coup, Harry tomba de sa chaise et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il avait une intense douleur au front. Voldy était fou de rage et Harry se doutait fort bien que ce soit contre Ron qu'il était enragé.

Quelques minutes après, Ron rentra dans la salle de très mauvais poils et encore dans un état encore plus amoché.

-Je vois, ou plutôt senti, que Voldemort était frustré après toi…

-La ferme Potter!!!

-Quel changement drastique, se moqua ce dernier.

-Bon, ma petite poupée, on en n'était pas rendu a un duel???

Hermione vu rouge, on ne l'appelait pas « sa petite poupée »!!! Elle était complètement enragée.

-Quoi?!?! Je vais te le faire payer!! Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça! Et puis, en passant…Voldy chéri était choque a cause que tu n'avais pas finis ton « travail »? Se moqua ouvertement Hermione.

-Tu es une vraie garce!! N'insulte plus mon seigneur!!!

-Non mais merci!! Et dire que tu m'aimais, tu es une vraie farce Ronald Weasley!!

-Tu me tapes sur le système royalement!!

-Contente que je te fais tant d'effet!

-Et toi ça fait depuis notre première année que tu me tapes sur le système. C'est de valeur que c'est ma FIANCEE qui va avoir l'honneur de te botter les fesses. Et ne l'insulte plus jamais sinon j'empire ton portrait!!!

-Ne me dit pas quoi faire sale fouine!

-Changes d'insulte, elle est trop vieille celle-la…utilise ton imagination un peu! Bon…peut-être que je pourrais te dire quoi faire si je changeais mon nom a Voldemort Junior??

-S.V.P. chéri…je ne veux pas devenir madame Voldemort junior, ricana la jeune gryffondor.

-Non mais vous arrêtez de faire des blagues? T'en as-tu une Potty?

-Ben…WEASLEY…je ne peux pas penser a une présentement, mais je t'en ferrai part quand j'en aurai une!

-Bon…je suis d'accord avec…WEASLEY…si on est pour utiliser les noms de familles, je veux commencer mon duel pour en finir avec cette salete!

_Et voila le 13eme chappie tellement attendue! ;P Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le 14eme…bientôt je l'espère! Bonne année en retard tout le monde!!_


End file.
